A Trigun Love Story
by Jaythorne
Summary: Vash the Stampede. The Humanoid Typhoon. The 60,000,000,000 Man. Nothing and no one can stop him. Until now. COMPLETED.
1. Serendipity

_Okay this is just some rambles from me; I don't know if it's any good or not, but what the heck, the idea just came to me. This takes place before the actual series. I don't know if I'll wind the actual series in later, I might. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!!!_

_**Disclaimer:** I'll only say it once: Me? Own Trigun? You must be off your rocker._

_(Thoughts, _speech, "dialouge")

_Love & Peace! **Jayrynn**_

**

* * *

Vash is doomed to wander the planet of Gunsmoke with an extended lifespan beyond that of ordinary humans. Never staying anywhere long, he leaves before he watches his friends grow old and die before him, while he always stays the same. He also opposes his evil twin brother, Knives, whose goal in life is to capture the remaining plant life on Gunsmoke, and to rid the planet of the humans, the 'inferior race.' Vash must stop him before it's too late, but he didn't anticipate one thing: **_**Her.****

* * *

** _

**A Trigun Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

The bus purred, idling on the sandy road on the way to Flori. More passengers crammed onto the tiny bus, frantically taking up empty seats. The last passenger searched around in a frenzy, and plopped down into the last empty seat next to a girl whose nose was buried in a paper.

"Sorry," he said, squeezing past her to sit down.

"S'alright." she replied quietly, trying to ignore him. She could feel his eyes on her and it made her nervous.

"What are you reading?" he asked enthusiastically.

She snapped her head up and met his gaze, but only for a second. _Those eyes..._ "Just some articles. Anything to pass the time."

There was a pause.

"May I read too? It's a long way to town."

She looked up again, and managed to hold his gaze. He was not a bad looking man. His warm blue-green eyes behind the orange lenses and blonde spiky hair were quite attractive... But that red trench coat...?

"Um... sure." She peeled apart the newspaper, handing him a section.

"Thanks." he replied, smiling. She put down her head again.

"I'm Vash, by the way."

Her curious emerald eyes met his.

"Jinx." she said.

He smiled again. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Sure." she replied, managing a weak smile. Vash turned to his section of the paper, and she did the same.

* * *

An hour passed. She was so tired. _I should rest. _She thought. Folding up the newspaper, she tilted her head back against the seat and shut her eyes. But only for a moment. 

A loud bang echoed throughout the bus, and she jolted upright in alarm. The bus stopped, and cries erupted from angry passengers. The driver leapt up and skipped down, opening up the smoking hood.

"Oh, now I'll never make it to Flori." Jinx muttered irritably under her breath. She hopped up and off the bus to talk to the driver.

"How much farther to Flori?"

"Oh, two or three miles, I believe."

She thanked him and skipped back onto the bus. _I can walk two or three miles. Piece of cake._ She rushed back to her seat and gathered her things.

"Going somewhere?" Vash asked curiously.

"I'm walking to Flori. It's only two or three miles. You can keep the paper. Goodbye!"

She hopped off the bus again and started walking in the direction of the town. She hadn't gotten very far when she heard footsteps behind her. It was Vash.

"You again?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well, if you are going to walk to Flori, don't you think you should at least have some company?"

"Well..." she looked him over again. _Why was he following her? Did he know? _"I guess we can walk together to the town." She rearranged the sloppy bun at the nape of her neck. "Let's go."

* * *

It was almost dark when they reached town. The bus sauntered up just after they reached the gates(the irony). Jinx made her way to a hotel, and Vash followed close at her heels. 

"Any reason why you are still following me?" she asked.

"Oh." said Vash. He paused, looking confused. "I don't really know."

He began to turn, but something sparked inside her. "Vash — " She bit her lip, and he turned. "Would you like to stay a while?" _What made her say that? She'd never done anything like that._

Vash's eyes lit up. "Sure." And he followed her up to the room.

Soon they were sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

"So, what are you doing in Flori?" Jinx asked, taking a sip.

"Oh, nothing really... I go from place to place."

"So do I." she replied. "I've got no family or friends to tie me down."

"No family?"

"No... not anymore." Suddenly she froze, her eye's wide, and cupped her mouth. She turned away from Vash.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Jinx." Vash said, his voice full of sorrow. "I am so sorry. I know what's it's like to loose someone you love."

She turned back then, and saw Vash looking down sadly into his cup. A part of her was screaming to comfort him. But the other part was screaming for her to stay away.

She touched his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Let's change the subject." Vash said, his face lifting.

And so they talked and talked and talked. But eventually sleep over-powered her. She hadn't slept in so _long._ Her eyes drooped, and she knew no more.

* * *

Suddenly Jinx shot up, jolting awake. Panting, she passed a hand over her face, trying to calm herself. _They were coming._ She touched the thick leather bracelet that covered her right wrist. Pulling it off, she traced out the small, moon-shaped scar on the underside of her wrist._ They were coming, and they were close._

"Jinx? Are you alright?"

She jumped. "Vash? What are you doing here?"

"You fell asleep, so I put you to bed, then I heard you cry out, so I came to check on you." He counted these off on his fingers. "I have the room next door." He smiled his handsome smile. "So are you alright?"

"Yes." she answered quickly. "I'm alright it was just a... nightmare..."

Vash walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her. "You're shaking." He touched her hand. She shrank away, pulling her bare wrist to her chest. Turning her head she looked out the window at the moon, biting her lip. But the tears still came. They rolled silently down her cheeks, like liquid silver in the moonlight. Her body now shook with abandoned sobs. She felt Vash pull her to his chest, and she gasped. _No, no! I can't! Not with anyone. It wasn't possible!_

"Shh, shh... it's alright." Vash whispered. He stroked her back gently. She clung desperately to him, rigid in his arms. But her consciousness was slipping away, and soon the darkness came again.

* * *

She woke with the bright morning light shining through the windows. Jinx sat up in bed and stretched, yawning. She gazed around sleepily, trying to remember. Then she saw Vash, still fast asleep in the chair across from the bed. Smiling, she got up and made coffee, and went to change into some new clothes. She returned, and Vash was still asleep. His head was lolled on his hand, mouth slightly open. His legs were arched out to their full extent, revealing the toned muscles beneath the skin tight fabric. His arms were mush the same. Her eyes wandered over the details casually, and then she spotted the gun. It was a large, clumsy thing, yet the sleek silver gave it an almost wicked air. Instinctively, she touched the moon-shaped scar on her right wrist. Could he really be Vash the Stampede? Impossible. The real Vash would have probably demolished the town by now. Vash must just be a common name. 

Suddenly, he woke, and his beautiful aqua eyes lighted upon her. She flushed, embarrassed that he had caught her staring.

"Good morning." she said.

"Morning." he replied, stretching and yawning.

"You didn't have to stay, you know."

"It didn't feel right to leave you." Vash yawned again. "So what were you dreaming about?"

She clutched her wrist, which Vash noticed. "Bad things." She turned back to the bed and fished out the leather bracelet and fastened it around her wrist. "What say you about some breakfast?" she smiled, hauling up her bag. "I have to leave before this afternoon, so—"

"You shouldn't do that." Vash said, cutting her off.

"Why not?" she asked, puzzled.

"Because you don't have the energy."

She gasped. _How could he tell? Who is he?_ "W-what?"

"You are near collapsing. The way you move... all you muscles are stiff with fatigue; you've over-used them somehow..."

"How...?" she said after a pause.

"Believe me, I can tell." he replied cryptically. "Go back to bed. I'll get breakfast."

And without another word, he was gone.

Jinx stood for a moment, shocked. _How had he seen so much, just by looking at her? _But, as much as she hated to admit it, everything he had said was true. Her muscles were screaming in agony with each step. But she was thankful that he had made her realize it. She needed to be as strong as she could be.

* * *

Days passed. And she healed. Vash was a good doctor; he made her stay in bed and eat her meals. She was better in a matter of days. Standing in front of the mirror, she fixed her sloppy bun and straightened her clothes. Time to move on. Once again. 

"Do you really have to go?" Vash asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Yes." she replied, bowing her head. "I can't stay anywhere for long. It's bad for everyone."

"I know how that feels." he whispered sadly.

Jinx closed her eyes and bit her lip. _She was a fool! She should have left when she'd planned. _

"Vash, I'm sorry. I can't stay."

He nodded. "So I guess this is goodbye?"

Slinging the satchel over her shoulder, she nodded. Walking past him, she stopped, but didn't look up. "Goodbye, Vash." she whispered. "Thank you... for everything."

"Goodbye, Jinx." he said.

She left through the open door, and handed in her keys at the desk. Stepping outside in the sizzling heat, her heart beat painfully in her chest. She walked on, clenching her fist in pain. _It was better this way. _She convinced herself.

Suddenly the ground shook beneath her feet, and she came to a halt.

"Oh no." she whispered, scanning the surrounding sandy dessert. The demon could be seen even at this great distance, loping toward the town. People started screaming and chaos erupted.

"NO!" yelled Jinx, running toward the gate. She frantically beat against the rushing bodies, shoving her way toward the gate. Once outside, she made for the gorge, and the deranged monster followed abruptly. Jinx ran as fast as she could, her feet beating against the burning sand. But a wave of tiredness washed over her. She hadn't used her legs for so long! But she had to get the demon to those cliffs...

Reaching the canyon, she scaled the cliff wall, running deep into the gorge. The demon was getting to close! She'd have no choice.

Ripping off the leather bracelet, she whirled around, but the demon was upon her. It batted her with its mighty paw and hurled her into the canyon wall. Dazed, she tried to focus. The demon raised its terrible clawed paw again, and snarled. _She was going to die._

Then a terrible noise echoed off the canyon walls and the demons' paw exploded. It shrank away, its mangled paw a bloody tangle. She snapped her head up, and saw Vash, gun in hand, running toward the demon.

"RUN!" he yelled, firing again.

Didn't he know she couldn't? She pulled herself up. _She had to finish this!_

"TAKE COVER!" she yelled, the power crackling in her palms. She turned her hands out toward the beast, and the canyon was filled with a blinding light.


	2. More Than Just Friends

**Chapter 2**

Vash pushed out of the rubble, clutching his bruised shoulder. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Suddenly panic swept through the outlaw.

"JINX!" he yelled, "JINX, WHERE ARE YOU?"

He looked around wildly. The monster was gone. He slid down a pile of rocks, tension knotting up inside him. "JINX!"

A small piece of cloth was poking up under the rubble, and he began to dig furiously, only to find the satchel and the bracelet.

"Vash..."

He spun around. Jinx was propped up against a small indent in shadow of the canyon wall.

"Jinx!" Vash gasped, fumbling over. "Jinx, how...?"

Then he became still as stone, looking down at her.

She had curled her arm rigidly around her left side; blood oozed out between her pale fingers onto the dusty ground. Her head was arched back in pain; her face set in a grimace.

"Jinx." Vash whispered in horror, kneeling at her side.

"Vash..." she choked, but she could say no more. Her head drooped and she fainted.

* * *

Jinx slowly became aware of the throbbing pain in her side, and she opened her eyes. She was in a bed. Rolling her head to the side, she gazed out the window. It was night. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, and gasped, clutching her side. Looking down, she pulled up the shirt to see the clean white bandages wrapped around her middle. Pressing her palm against her wound, she tried to summon some of her power to ease the pain, but none would come. She was too weak. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Her long brown hair flowed around her, falling into her lap. 

Distracted by a noise on the floor, she peered over the edge of the bed. Vash was sprawled out on the floor, his blankets twisted around him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Like all the pain was gone.

Jinx twisted on the bed, and tried to rise. But it was too much.

"Ngh." she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. The pain that enveloped her for a moment was almost unbearable.

And then Vash was at her side.

"How are you feeling? You've been asleep for nearly five days now."

"Five days— ngh."

"You shouldn't talk. You're hurt pretty bad."

"I've had—ngh —worse..."

Vash stared at her only for a moment.

"So... what was that thing and what happened to it?"

Jinx hesitated. "It was a demon. And I killed it."

"A... demon?"

"Yeah. They're out there. Humans just don't come into contact with them often. They tend to inhabit canyons and stuff like that."

Vash sat down next to her on the bed, and took her hand. She tried to pull away, but he flipped over her wrist, revealing the moon-shaped scar. She gasped, desperately trying to pull away now, but her energy was soon spent. She clutched her side again, huffing from the pain.

Vash looked at her sternly, still holding her wrist.

"Who are you? Are you one of them?"

Jinx looked back up to him. "Them? Who is 'them'? I work for no one; I travel alone."

"Then where did you get this power?"

"That's none of your damn business!" she cried, angry now, trying to wretch her hand out of his grasp. _He was too strong..._

"Tell me." he squeezed her wrist, tightening his grasp.

Her eyes bore into his with their emerald fury, and her hands began to crackle with power.

"Don't anger me, Vash." she said, her voice fierce.

"You don't have enough energy to use your powers. Now tell me. _Where did you get this power?"_

He pulled her close to him, and she gasped, her side throbbing. He stared down at her. "I need to know."

Her eyes burned into him, but he held his gaze. She didn't speak for a moment.

"The Oracle of Anikaa."

"What?" he answered, confused. He relaxed his grip a little bit.

"I went to go see the Oracle after my family was slaughtered. I wanted revenge, and I knew she could help me get it. I wanted power. The power to destroy the murderer who killed them... and the Oracle had this power. I begged her to give it to me, to get revenge upon them, so I might die in peace. She said she would do what she could. That evening, she had a premonition for my future. She said she would give me this power, but I must rid the planet of demons also. I obliged, and so she gave me the power to destroy, but also to create. That's what that scar is. That's the Mark. I am a warrior of the Oracle of Anikaa, but I am also an avenger of the murder of my family."

Vash released his grip from her wrist, and shrank away from her. The hand flew away, and vanished under the covers.

"Jinx... I am so sorry... I've made a terrible mistake. Please, forgive me." he took his head in his hands, and his shoulders sagged. "Please forgive me for my terrible behavior."

Jinx sat still. Her heart was waging war against her ribs, and her stomach lurched.

"It's all right, Vash... I forgive you. You did save me after all. But you can never tell anyone. Not a single soul, you understand me, Vash the Stampede?"

His head snapped up and he gazed at her in alarm.

She smiled. "You keep my secret, I'll keep yours. I think that's a fair deal."

He smiled. "Deal." Then he held up a hand. "But on one more condition. You have to stay here till you are fully healed. You can't hop up tomorrow and go gallivanting after demons, alright?"

She chuckled. "Deal."

He smiled. "Just one more question."

"Yeah?"

"Would you have survived if I hadn't been there to kick that demon's butt for you?"

Jinx lunged at the outlaw with such speed he didn't even see her move. She cuffed him smartly on the side of his head, and he keeled over off the bed onto the floor.

"Ouch!" Vash cried, still stunned, rubbing the new bruise on his head.

"Maybe, maybe not, but don't underestimate me, Vash." she laughed, then cringed.

Vash pulled himself back up onto the bed, and gently pushed her down.

"Lie down; get some rest. You are still wounded, whether you like it or not."

"I'm _fine—_" she argued, her pale face rigid. Vash sighed.

"Please, Jinx? You'll never get any better if you don't rest up. At least sleep till dawn? It's nighttime."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "You hear me, Vash. You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war." And with that, she lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

Late that evening, Vash awoke again, rubbing the new throbbing bruise on his scalp. _Note to self: Don't get Jinx angry..._ He shook his head and glanced over to the bed, only to find the covers thrown off and the window open. He swore softly under his breath, and jumped up. Climbing out of the window, he stepped onto the small balcony beneath it, and headed toward the stairs that led down to the street, but he stopped short. A tune caught his ear. It was coming from the rooftop. 

Altering his course, he deftly climbed the stairs to the roof.

* * *

Jinx sat atop the roof quietly, thinking to herself. _What had she done? It wasn't meant to be like this. Oh Vash! How could I have fallen in love with you?_

She wiped a bitter tear from her eye, and shook her head. She began to hum her favorite, ancient tune. Soon the words poured from her mouth and filled the moonlit air, the sweet melody tinkling in the velvet night.

* * *

Vash peered over the edge of the rooftop, listening to the pretty tune. He couldn't understand the words, but they were beautiful anyway. He sat for a moment as the stunning melody came to a close; the last note vibrating sweetly in the night. But the note broke, followed by a stifled sob. Vash rose silently, peering over the edge again. 

Jinx was slumped forward, her arms wrapped tightly around her bare shoulders, which shook with silent sobs. Vash glided forward, and took a seat next to Jinx, putting his arms around her.

"Jinx..."

But she shook him off.

"No..." she whispered. "I - I can't..." she shook her head violently. "I _can't..."_

Tears snaked down her face, and splattered like drops of silver on the ground.

"Jinx, please..."

"I CAN'T!" she very nearly yelled, and the pain shot through her again. "I... I won't put you in danger because of me."

He laughed. "You are afraid of putting _me_ in danger? They only thing I'm in danger of is—" he left the comment hanging. "More likely, you are in danger of being around a person like me. Vash the Stampede."

"Hush! I may not know who you are, but I know who you are not. And you are definitely not the Vash that people say you are. A murderer, a killer, whatever. From the Vash I know, that I..." she touched his hand. "You aren't who they say you are. You are so much more."

They sat silently for a moment, holding hands in the moonlight. Vash pulled her gently into his lap, and began to hum a song. Recognizing the tune, Jinx began to sing the words softly.

_"So...on the first evening of Pebble, from somewhere out of nowhere drops upon the dreaming world..."_ she looked up at Vash. "That's a beautiful song."

"Yes." he whispered. "It means a lot to me." he looked down at her. "What about your song? What does it mean?"

She gazed at the moon for a moment before answering.

"It means 'Don't loose hope... no matter what.' No matter... what..."

She fell asleep in his arms, clutching a handful of his nightshirt. Vash held her in his arms, playing with her hair. He hadn't realized how beautiful she really was. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight; her slender figure curled elegantly into his chest. Her face was smooth and soft, nearly hidden by the silky brown hair that billowed softly in the breeze. He touched her flawless cheek, and his heart beat slowly, painfully. And then he knew. He had fallen in love.


	3. Shared Enemy

**Chapter 3**

Morning sun shone through the curtains of the small room, like so many other days. Jinx yawned, stretching. Then she pulled up he shirt to check her bandages. Unraveling them, she pushed them under the covers and ran a hand down the gash on her side. Now it was nothing more than a pink scar. Getting out of bed she stepped into Vash's room. He was sitting in a chair facing the window, head in hand, deep in thought.

"Vash?" Jinx approached him cautiously. "Vash, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" he turned, alarmed. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sorry, I'll go—"

"No!" Vash said almost bitterly. Shocked, Jinx took a step back.

Vash shook his head, relaxing, choosing a softer tone. "I'm sorry, I- I am not myself today. We need to talk."

She approached him cautiously. "What is it, Vash? Has something happened?"

"Yes." he rose from the chair and beckoned her to sit next to him on the bed.

"Jinx..." he began, gathering his thoughts. "I have to go soon."

"Where?"

"I have to find someone."

"Oh." she looked away. "So... that means... you'll be leaving... and you won't come back." she closed her eyes, trying to fight the tears. "Well, I guess it's better... this way..." she cupped her hand over her mouth, and her body trembled. _How could I? _She thought. _I'm in love..._

"Jinx... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but... I have a problem... and if my enemies found out about you... and they..." he clenched his fist. "I could never forgive myself."

"Is that your real reason?" she managed, "I'll tell you why I can't stay with you if you tell me, but you'd probably never believe me and would leave anyway." she gasped, and shook her head again, her hair flying around her scalp. She leapt from the bed, and stopped at the door, leaning against the wall for support.

Vash pulled her back into his arms, stroking her silky hair.

"Jinx, I'm not human."

She looked up into his beautiful, melancholy aqua eyes, and laughed. "Is that _all? _You're not _human?_"

He held her shoulders and looked sternly into her eyes. "That's why I have to leave. I always have to move on. I'm sorry."

He tried to make for the door, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Jinx, I'm sorry—"

"Vash!" she pulled him to her, knotting her slender fingers into his clothes. "Oh Vash! You are the one I have been looking for! The Oracle, she made a premonition for my future—"

"What?"

"That was one of the reasons the Oracle gave me this power — to find my destiny, the man—"

But she couldn't finish. The room exploded around them; the floor crumbled beneath their feet. They fell together, arms wrapped around one another. Rubble came down upon their heads, and Vash clung desperately to Jinx, trying to shield her from the disaster. But the pain never came. Opening his eyes, he looked around. They were in a _bubble._ Vash reached out a finger to touch it; it felt smooth and soft, but also solid. Jinx looked up at him.

"Glad that worked." she said, smiling.

"How—?" Vash began, but a sharp voice cut through the air that made the gunman stiffen to the core.

"Well, well, well, my brother. Finally embracing your own powers to save a girl? How very gallant of you." Knives laughed. "Come, I want to talk."

Vash bared his teeth in anger, pushing Jinx behind him. But Jinx whipped around in front of him.

"Knives is your _brother?!?"_ she whispered.

Vash looked down at her in shock. "How do you know him—?"

But she turned away and shook her head, trembling.

She began to speak quietly. "I... want... REVENGE!" she yelled, and the bubble exploded, the pieces cascading around her like silver slivers of fire. Stepping out of the debris, her hands began to crackle with the lightning-like power.

Knives stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Well, if it isn't our little princess? How's the family, Jinx?" he sneered.

She gave a terrible cry and the light shot from her hands, but Knives dodged.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He pulled out his gun, but she leapt from the ground into the air.

"Get her!" Knives yelled and the Gung-Ho Guns, who sprang after the girl.

Abruptly the gun was blown from his hand. Knives spun, but Vash was already upon him. The heel of his boot came down on the back of Knives' neck, and he collapsed into a heap on the ground. Vash now aimed at the Gung-Ho Guns.

_Jinx! We've got to get out of here now! _He thought the words desperately.

Suddenly she cringed, and glanced at him, nodding. Taking an escape, she ran toward Vash. Neck to neck they ran through the city, toward the gate. They had to get out of here.

Something sparked in Vash's mind. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Knives, gun in hand, aiming at Jinx. To his horror, Vash heard the sickening metallic click of the hammer. Knives smiled his terrible smile and pulled the trigger.

But Vash was faster. He jumped at Jinx, knocking her down. Together they rolled down the hill, behind the houses. Pulling her up, he pushed her into a house. They slumped against the wall, catching their breath.

"What... was that... for?" she panted, her hands on her knees.

"Knives... was gonna..." he panted, doubled over.

But bullets now pelted the building, and they shot through the door out into the open.

"These guys don't give up, do they?" Jinx yelled, sprinting at top speed. But Vash lagged behind her. She checked back at him, concern in her eyes. "Vash?"

Rounding a corner, she pulled them both in another house.

"Let's get out of here." she mumbled, rubbing her hands together. She pulled Vash's hands into her own, and the room burst with light, blinding them. When the light faded, the town was gone. They were in an abandoned shack in the middle of the desert.

Regaining himself, Vash straightened up, grimacing. "Where are we?"

"About 5 miles from the town of Al'Naiir. I didn't really think it was a good idea to just appear in the midst of another town."

Vash nodded. "Yeah. Good idea." He looked around. "So is there a well or something around here? Or are we going to walk to Al'Naiir?"

"It will be dark soon, so we might as well stay the night. But I do believe there's a well outside. I'll go check. See if there's any food in here." And she vanished through the door.

Vash stood for a moment, shaking. He walked into the next room and sat down on the bed. He twisted to look at his side, where the bullet had shredded his coat. Touching the wound gingerly, he stiffened. Pulling his hand away, the blood glistened upon it in the dim light.


	4. Forbidden Love

**Chapter 4**

"Vash? Where are you? There's a well out front, and it's got water, so—" she walked into the room, and stopped. "Vash, are you alright?"

He rose unsteadily, walking toward her. "I'm fine..." he managed, but collapsed in front of her.

She caught him in her arms. "Vash!" she hauled him back to the bed, and lay him down. She made to take off his coat, but he caught her wrist.

"Ngh..." he tried, trembling.

"Please..." she whispered desperately, touching his hand. "Please, Vash..." His hand fell limply to his side, freeing hers. He tried to speak, but his eyes closed and his rigid body relaxed.

She removed his coat, throwing it over a chair. "Oh, Vash!" she mumbled, "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt, you idiot... you've lost so much blood..." she shook her head, removing her shirt. Throwing it back with the coat, her hand flew to her mouth.

There were scars all over his body; his toned muscles a crude patchwork of flesh held together with metal mesh and stitch marks. Large gashes had been carved out all over his chest. She gently traced along the scars with her delicate fingers, tears building up in her eyes.

"Oh, Vash..."

She felt along his side, where the bullet had carved a new scar. She bandaged this, pulling the cloth snugly around him. He had also broken a couple ribs. She put her palms down upon his side, the light at her fingertips crackling. The light spread over his lifeless body, and engulfed him in it. When the light had died, she felt his ribs again. They had healed. But the bullet wound was still there. Jinx swore softly under her breath.

"Knives, how could you? You own brother..."

She sat back now, and held her face in her hands. She looked up again at Vash, watching him breathe. Millions of questions popped into her head that she could not ask. But her heart went out to him. What kind of horrors had he been through?

Leaning forward again, she ran her had gently down his cheek, tracing the slender bone of his face; playing with his hair. A silvery tear spilled down her face.

"Oh, Vash... what has the world done to you?"

* * *

The next morning Vash woke, acutely aware of the pain in his side. He looked down in horror to find his shirt missing, and scanned the room frantically for it. 

"Looking for something?"

Vash instinctively pulled up the covers over his chest, wincing. "My shirt?"

"I need to wash and sew it, you'll have to wait. Stop acting so modest, they're only _scars..."_

"It's not something I like girls to see." the gunman's face flushed. "You really don't mind them?"

She shook her head.

"They don't scare you?"

"They do raise some interesting questions."

He bowed his head, letting the blankets fall. "I never kill. Never. This is the price I have to pay."

"Oh, Vash..." Her heart beat out of sync against her chest, and she struggled to speak clearly. "You want breakfast?"

Vash smiled enthusiastically. She smiled back.

"I've made some soup, there isn't much food in the house." She vanished a moment and reappeared with a bowl. "But eat up, you need your energy."

He raised his arms to take the bowl, but he winced, his arms falling limply onto to the bed. He touched the bandages on his side. "What—?"

"Knives shot you and you broke a couple ribs. I was able to heal your ribs, but the bullet wound can't be healed with my power." She sat down on the edge of the bed, setting the bowl of soup on the table. "You'll have to take it easy for a few days."

"Humph." he answered. "I can't afford—"

"You'll have to. Just what do you think you can do in this condition?"

He opened his mouth to argue, but he saw her reasoning.

"Alright. I'll stay."

"Good." Jinx nodded. "And then we'll go and take care of Knives."

"You can't come with me."

"He killed my family."

"He's my responsibility; he's my brother."

"I don't _care. _I want my revenge."

Silence.

"Please, Jinx... he'll kill you—"

"If I die trying to avenge my family then so be it, but this is my destiny. I need to finish it."

Vash spoke again, hesitant. "Jinx. Let me do it. If you... I can't..." His shoulders sagged, and he held his head in his hand.

Jinx moved closer to him and stroked his shoulder thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should tell you what he's done... and why I go on. Long ago, my family and I lived in this grand town, inside a large mansion. My family was royalty; I was a princess. We had power... lots of power. We ruled over several cities and towns... Knives was jealous of that power. So, he slaughtered them all. I was lucky to escape."

"I didn't know what to do with myself. If I went back, I would be killed, but I didn't know how to move on, either. I had heard about the Oracle of Anikaa, and her great powers. So I went to her. I wanted revenge; I wanted power. And she gave it to me... but with a price. Killing demons. So here I am... and I cannot go back."

They were silent for a moment, and then Vash spoke.

"Jinx, there's something you should know... I'm a... a..."

She took his hand, stroking his palm. "Yes?" she whispered.

"I'm a plant."

"I know."

"How—?"

"If Knives is a Plant and is your brother, then you'd have to be one too. But it so strange... usually plants need to be kept in special, controlled environments. You are an independent plant that thinks and acts for yourself. Amazing."

"How do you take all this so calmly?"

"I've seen lots of things... nothing really surprises me anymore."

Vash nodded. "Me either."

* * *

Vash turned to get a better look at himself in the mirror. He was ready to go. Jinx skipped into the room, satchel over her shoulder(she had transported it). 

"Ready to go? How do you feel?"

"A little sore, but that's all."

"Good, good. Well, we'd better hurry, the demon is already rampaging through the gorge as we speak." she grabbed his hands, pulling him to her. "Hold on!"

The light engulfed them and the dreary room vanished. They appeared again upon the ledge of the canyon. Jinx checked her watch.

"Right... about... now."

Suddenly the ground shook beneath their feet, and the demon slowly came into view across the canyon.

Jinx rubbed her hands together. "Be back in a minute."

Vash grabbed her hand. "Jinx—"

She paused. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled at him, and then dove off the cliff.

The outlaw leapt after her, trying to catch her, but she had already done a swan-dive over the edge.

"JINX!" He called out in terror.

She flipped over in the air and waved to him, he power buzzing in her palms. Suddenly her free-falling changed course toward the demon.

Jinx... could _fly._

Vash smiled to himself as she met the demon head on, her power exploding around her. She looked as if she were dancing, and her silky hair twirled in the wind.

Vash watched her sadly. He had to leave soon. Maybe he should go now? No, he owed her some sort of explanation. He would tell her tonight.

* * *

"You did very well." Vash laughed, smiling. 

"I told you, haha." she giggled, poking his shoulder. "Don't underestimate me."

They were siting on the canyon cliff, looking at the moon.

"You can fly?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"Just can. I don't know why. I discover new powers all the time. Apparently, I can fly."

"'Apparently?' You mean to say you didn't know if you could fly so you decided to jump off a cliff to see?"

"Yup."

"You're crazy."

"Thanks."

He laughed. She moved closer to him, snuggling into his chest. "The moon is really beautiful tonight."

"...Yeah..."

She yawned. "Man, demons really wear me out."

"You should sleep."

"I should..." she looked up at him. "Vash?"

"Hmm?"

"What will we do tomorrow?"

He hesitated. "I don't know."

Her emerald eyes bore into his, sparkling in the moonlight. His heart skipped a beat.

"I'm glad I met you." she whispered, and that melted his heart.

He bent toward her, his eyes staring intently into hers, and his lips brushed her hair. She pulled him toward her, drawing him to her face.

Their lips almost met, but Vash pulled away.

"No."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Not yet."

She wanted to argue, but she was to tired. She fell asleep in his arms, folded against his chest, her head resting lightly against his shoulder.

Vash carefully removed her from him, careful not to wake her. He lay her down delicately onto the ground, covering her with the blanket. He stood and slowly dug the note from his pocket. Pinning it to her satchel, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Morning came much to early, and Jinx rolled over, pulling the blanket over her eyes. 

"No..." she moaned groggily. Throwing back the blanket, she sat up, looking around.

Vash was gone.

"Vash?" she called, standing up. "Vash!"

Her voice echoed throughout the canyon, reverberating off the walls. "VASH!"

Grabbing her satchel, she saw the note. She opened it hurriedly, reading.

**_Dear Jinx,_**

**_I am so sorry it had to be this way, but I have no other choice._**

**_As you know, I am not human. But being a Plant, I also cannot age... I am so sorry. When we met, my behavior was very wrong, but I convinced myself you felt only friendship for me... and that it was my heart alone I was risking. But I was wrong... Though I am not at liberty to love you, my heart is, and always will be... yours._**

**_I'm sorry, Jinx. I'm so sorry._**

**_Vash_**

A tear splattered on the page, smudging the ink. The paper trembled in her hands; releasing it, it floated to the ground. Then, throwing back her head, her heart broke within her, and her agonizing cry echoed off the heavens.


	5. Epiphany

**Chapter 5 — 10 Years Later **

Vash trudged wearily through the desert, lost. Again.

He flopped down on the sand. _"Why _does it have to be so _hot?"_

He gazed around the barren land, and sighed. Standing, he continued toward the town.

It was well after dark when he arrived, and he shuffled toward the hotel.

"Need a room?"

"Yeah. What town is this?"

"Tarrabelle. How could you not know? You lost?"

"Yeah. I've been wandering around the desert for some time now..."

The man shrugged and handed him a key. "'Nite."

Vash nodded and wearily made his way to his room. Flopping on the bed, he fell asleep.

It only felt like a moment when he'd woken. He looked at the clock. He'd still be asleep, too...

Suddenly the ground rumbled beneath him. His eyes shot wide open. Springing for the window he wretched it open, gazing out across the desert. His heart beat frantically against his chest. The demon was getting closer.

And there she was... he could see her even at this distance. Her power glowed around her, like a star in the daytime. And she was beautiful. The demon was engulfed in light, and suddenly vanished. Then the town... _cheered._

Vash dressed quickly, and rushed downstairs.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Oh, you've never heard of Nyx the Sorceress? She kills demons. Saved countless towns already..."

"Nyx the Sorceress?" Vash mumbled.

She was flying toward the town now, and the people spilled from homes and streets to meet her. She landed lightly on the sand, and daintily walked to meet them.

She hadn't changed a bit. Her long, silky hair flourished around her in the breeze; her slender figure swaying gently as she walked. Her sparkling emerald eyes glinted in the sun, like green fire. Vash's heart pounded in his chest.

"Nyx! Nyx!" yelled a little girl. "Nyx!"

"Hey!" she laughed, scooping the child up in her arms. "How are you, Rani?"

"I missed you! You were away so _long..."_

She chuckled, and set the girl back on the ground. She made her way to the Mayor, and gave a slight bow.

"I'll be leaving for Gallatrix tomorrow morning, and I wont be back for a few days."

"Of course. Thank you so very much, Nyx."

She smiled. "Pleasure."

She turned to leave, making her way back through the thick crowd of people.

"Does she live here?" Vash asked.

"In the canyon. That's one of her homes, but she likes it here, so she stays here most of the time. But whenever there's a demon, she's always there. She's a Seer."

"Hmm." Vash said. "How old is she?"

"She's been claiming she's twenty-four."

"'Claiming?'"

"She said that nine years ago, but if you ask her today she'll say twenty-four. I think it's self-denial."

"Really?" Vash mused. "You say she lives in the canyon?"

"Yup."

"I think I'll pay her a visit."

"Why?"

"I knew her a long time ago."

"Oh, old friends? Well have a nice visit."

"Sure." He said wearily. _Somehow I know this won't end well...

* * *

_

Vash climbed over the thousandth rock in the canyon, sliding down the slope. He landed on the ground, cursing under his breath.

"Jinx, why'd you have to live somewhere so hard to get to?" he panted, standing up to brush off the dust. He looked up, and gasped.

A mansion was carved out of the canyon wall, complete with elegant balconies and swirling stone arches. It must have been ten stories tall.

Vash regained himself quickly, and hurried up to the house. He knocked on the door, but no one came. Turning the knob, he found it unlocked.

He stepped into the vast interior of the manor, with beautiful statues carved into the wall; the ceiling covered in stunning paintings. The staircase spiraled up and up to the higher floors, each much the same as the last, but then again entirely different. Vash climbed up and up, till he reached the top floor.

It was a large, vast room that opened out to a sizable balcony that was separated by sheer, lavender curtains. The other half consisted of an elegant bed with silk curtains, and a bureau that was attached to three floor length mirrors. The smell of incense lingered in the room.

Vash looked around disappointedly. Jinx wasn't here. But then wind blew the sheer curtains connecting to the balcony, and there she was.

She was leaning against the balcony, gazing sadly at the moon. Vash held his breath as he deftly stepped out behind her. She was even more beautiful up close. Her hair was longer, to her waist now, but she was still in every way the same. The silky brownness of her hair shone in the moonlight, cascading around her in the wind, and her slender figure was accented by her close-fitting clothes. She was humming her favorite song, then ancient words drifting off into the night, and reverberated off the canyon walls.

The outlaw's heart beat frantically in his chest. "Jinx." he whispered.

The song stopped abruptly, and she spun around to face him, her face rigid. _"Vash."_

He smiled sheepishly. "Hello, Jinx."

She leaned away from him, gripping the railing frigidly for support. He couldn't read her face.

And then suddenly he could.

"VAAAAAAASH!" she screamed, her power exploding in her palms.

Vash was thrown backward against the stone wall, and he looked up, dazed.

"...Ngh..." he wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. "I didn't come here with any expectations, Jinx."

"You..._you..._ how _dare _you find me, Vash the Stampede?" she huffed, clinging desperately to any sanity she could withhold. "After what you did to me..."

He stayed on the ground, his head bowed. "I cannot say anything to make it right. All I can say is that I am sorry, and I beg for you to forgive me."

"If you had stayed just until _morning,_ I could have told you—"

"You knew then?" Vash interrupted. "You knew you couldn't age?"

"_Yes."_ She gasped, and stifled a sob. "Yes..."

Vash rose painfully, leaning against the wall. He made for her, to comfort her, to touch her skin, anything. But she shrunk away from his touch.

"No." she whispered. "No, Vash."

"Jinx..."

"Do you have any idea how it was after you were gone? What it was _like? _I couldn't do anything... there was so much... so much _pain..._ I was empty, there was nothing left..."

She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, as if she were trying to hold herself together. She was trembling, and her silvery tears streaked down her cheeks.

Vash touched her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry, Jinx. I am so sorry."

She collapsed, and Vash caught her, hoisting her up into his arms. He carried her to her bed and lay her down, sitting himself on the edge. She was crying now, her face glistening in the moonlight.

"Vash..." she sobbed. "Oh ,Vash I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

He pulled her into his lap, and she snuggled into his chest, desperately knotting her fingers into his clothes. He stroked her hair, rocking gently back and forth. Her tears soaked his coat, and his her hair.

"_Please don't leave me."_ she whispered, clinging to him.

"I won't." Vash whispered back. "I'll never leave you again. I promise."

"Oh, Vash..." she whispered, looking up into his face, into those gorgeous aqua eyes that had stolen her heart. How she had missed them...

He bent toward her, burying his face in her hair. But she drew him toward her face, her eyes sparkling in the night.

"You promised me." she whispered.

"I did, didn't I?" he smiled the smile she'd missed so much.

He took her face gently in his hands, and slowly drew toward her, hesitantly. His eyes held hers, and his lips brushed her cheek so very delicately. Her body arched toward his, and her arms intertwined around his neck. His sweet breath filled her mouth, and they kissed.

* * *

The next morning, Jinx woke up in Vash's arms, and she smiled. 

"Good morning, Vash."

"Morning." he replied, hugging her.

She giggled. "Com'on, we've got a lot to do if we are going to make it to Gallatrix in time."

He gathered her in his arms and stood, spinning her around the room.

"Vash!" she laughed. He set her down, and she walked over to the table. Rubbing her hands together, she pointed her palms down onto the table, and literally conjured up breakfast.

"You get more amazing every day, don't you?"

"It's a hobby." she laughed, biting into a roll.

It wasn't long till they had to go, and Jinx gathered up her satchel. She took Vash's hands and smiled up at him.

"Ready?"

"Always."

The brilliant light filled the room and died to reveal the gates of Gallitrix.

"Ta-da." she giggled, dancing around Vash. "Follow me!" And she sprinted off toward the horison ad the ground began to rumble.

"Till the end of time!" Vash replied, taking off after her.

But she held out her hand, and he took it. Her power crackled in her palm, and they left the ground.

"Whoa—"

"Don't worry; I've got you."

They soared over the barren land, and the demon got closer and closer. Except, it wasn't a demon at all.

It was a machine.

They landed, and walked cautiously toward it. It towered over them, casting a shadow upon the sand.

"What is it?" Jinx whispered in awe.

"I don't know." said Vash. "It looks like some sort of ship... but where is the door...?"

Suddenly the machine trembled and a section of metal hissed, and lowered itself. The smoke filled the air, blinding them, choking them. Jinx created a wind to blow it away, and they saw a figure in the doorway.

"Hello, Vash."

Vash stiffened. "Knives."

"Knives." hissed Jinx, her hands glowing.

"Hello, Jinx. Or should I say... _Nyx the Sorceress?_ I hear you've been doing good for the people, killing my demons."

"_Your _demons? You—!"

"Jinx, no!"

But the light exploded from her palms and engulfed the machine. Fire erupted around the metal, and Knives leapt into the air.

Landing back on the ground, he smiled his evil smile. "You can't kill me that easily, princess." A knife shot from his person, but Jinx disintegrated it. Knives sighed. "Guess I'll have to kill you both the hard way."

And he leapt up, his black gun in hand. The special hammer opened, and his Angel Arm sprouted upon his arm. It began to glow.

"JINX, GET OUT OF HERE!" Vash yelled, pushing her behind him.

"Never!" she yelled, and she sprinted out in front of him.

"NO!"

She thrust out her palms, and the light snaked toward Knives, knocking him backward. He balanced, and turned the gun on her, but she was gone. Appearing in another spot she sent out the light again, and again and again and again.

Knives staggered, and kneeled down.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed, and the light of the Angel Arm exploded.

The light hit Jinx in the chest, and she let out a terrible cry. She spun through the air and landed on the ground, lifeless.

"NO!" Vash skidded to her side, pulling her into his lap. "Jinx! Jinx...!" He held her face in his hands, stroking her cheek. "Jinx..."

But her lifeless body sagged in his arms; her head lolled onto his shoulder. The outlaw pulled her to his chest, hugging her. Tears fell from his eyes into her hair. "No... Jinx..."

Knives smiled, and began to laugh. "How _disgusting_. You've fallen in love with a _spider._" He smiled his terrible smile. "So sorry, brother. What fragile bonds these are."

Vash gently lay her down, and stood, trembling.

"You... you killed her... after all that has happened between us, Knives..." his eyes snapped up, and bore into his brothers' face. "You've done it."

He took out his gun, and his own Angel Arm transformed.

"Let's finish this, Knives."

Knives smiled. "I think I'll enjoy this."

"You won't."

The air erupted around them; light filled the sky, and the power swirled around them. And then it was gone.

_He canceled me out._

The guns erupted again, and the lights swirled around them. They couldn't see, the world vanished around them...

And then it was over. They both stood, panting. And Knives raised his gun. But Vash couldn't. His energy was spent.

The bullet exploded into his shoulder, and Vash fell, clutching the wound. Knives shot again and again and again.

Vash cringed on the ground, his body rigid with pain. His own gun had fallen far behind them both.

"My dear brother... I'm so sorry it had to end this way." He leveled the gun at Vash. "But you are finally a threat."

Vash closed his eyes. He was ready. Ready for all the pain to be gone.

The shot echoed in his ears, but the pain never came. Was he dead? Then he heard the scream of pain. And the gun fired again and again and again.

Vash's eyes shot open. Knives staggered and fell, dropping his gun. Bullet holes had carved their way through his sides and shoulders. Vash snapped his head around to see Jinx standing there, his own gun in her hand.

Then she kneeled down on the ground, clutching her right shoulder. Knives had shot her.

But she lurched upward again, and staggered over to Vash. He was losing consciousness, and the pain felt like fire burning through him.

"Hold on..." Jinx whispered desperately. "Please, Vash..."

She put her palms down on his chest, and the world erupted again with light, but Vash could only slip into darkness.


	6. Two Hearts

**Chapter 6**

"Is he waking up? Hey, can you hear me?"

Vash lay very still, the pain came flooding back to him. He tried to open his eyes, to speak, anything. But he couldn't.

"Hey, are you in pain? Can you hear me?"

Finally he was able to open his eyes, and he looked around the room. It was full of people. He recognized them from Tarrabelle.

"W...what..." he tried to speak, but he found it too painful.

"That's all right. Rest. Do you feel any pain?"

He managed to nod his head.

"Do you remember what happened?"

As he shook his head, the images began to flit through his mind. His eyes widened in horror.

"J...Jinx..."

"Who?"

"...Nyx..."

The man bowed his head. "She's in bad shape, she is."

Vash tried to rise, but he was attacked with pain in his chest. He flopped back onto the bed, gasping.

"You shouldn't move. You've been shot four times in the chest. It was a miracle Nyx was able to save you." He paused. "She cares an awful lot about you. The first thing she said when she got back here was 'Take care of him.'"

"And... the other...?"

"Oh, him?" He jabbed a finger over his shoulder. Knives was tucked in bed, bandages wrapped snugly around his chest. "He hasn't regained consciousness yet."

"How long has it been?" He felt some of his strength returning.

"About six days."

Vash looked away. "What about Nyx?"

Silence filled the room, and his heart pounded in his chest.

"_What about Nyx?"_

The man turned away, scratching his head.

"It doesn't look good."

"Ngh." Vash ignored the searing pain in his chest and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Where is she?"

"You should lie down, you'll rip your wounds open—"

"_Where is she?"_

They pointed into the next room, and as Vash stood, agonizing pain shot through him. He painfully forced his feet to move, gasping, clutching the wall for support.

The people in the small room stood back, letting him pass, not daring to interfere. He passed through the doorway into the dark, candle-lit room. Toppling in front of the bed, he felt the warm blood from his chest seep through the bandages down his legs.

Jinx lay lifeless on the bed, her hair fanned out around her. Her arm was bandaged, along with her palms.

"Jinx..." Vash whispered, stroking her cheek. "Jinx..."

Her eyes opened slowly, the dull green full of pain. "V... Vash..."

"Ngh..." he winced, folding one arm across his chest.

Jinx closed her eyes. "Get... get some rest... Vash... you need to live..." she gasped, wincing. "You need to live... or I will die."

And then she fainted, leaving him with her cryptic answer.

* * *

**One Month Later **

Vash sat up in bed, and yawned. He touched his chest, feeling the scars. Then he dragged himself out of bed to see Jinx.

She was already up, and walking around. She danced around her room happily, and her hair swirled around her. She spotted him in the doorway.

"Vash!" she cried, hugging him.

"Ngh—"

"Oh, sorry..." she stared up at him. "Are we going to take care of Knives today?"

"Are you up to it?"

She looked down at her bandaged hands. "Let's see."

She placed her hands on Vash's chest, and they began to glow with their old, electrical power. Vash felt the power leave him, and the shock forced him to his knees.

She unraveled the bandages, and her hands glowed. "There. That feels better. It felt so strange not to be able to use my powers..." she looked down at him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah..." He stood. "That felt pretty strange."

"I gave you my life force temporarily. The feeling will vanish after a while." she smiled. "Ready?"

He nodded.

* * *

They carried Knives to the old, broken-down plant. Finding their way inside, they went straight for the room where the Plants were housed, and Jinx started her work. Vash carried Knives into the special environment. 

"What are you doing, Vash?" Knives struggled, but he was still too weak.

Vash lay him down in the room, and made to leave. "Sorry it had to be this way, brother." He shut the door and turned back to Jinx. "Ready!"

She nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this, Vash?"

"Yes."

He turned to the glass and pressed his hands against it, closing his eyes and concentrating.

The plant powered to life, and Knives' body began to glow. Slowly the entire room began to fill with light, and the plant began to operate. Computer screens filled with data, buttons lit up, cogs began to turn. The plant was working.

Knives glared at Vash through the glass, pressing his hands against the wall. Vash smiled, and placed his hand in front of his brothers. Soon the light engulfed him, and Knives could no longer be seen.

* * *

Jinx and Vash walked through the town, the people cheering them on their way. The plant was working. They were saved! 

But Jinx took Vash's hands in her own, and they disappeared in the light, only to reappear atop a cliff in the canyon. Vash took Jinx in his arms, and they kissed.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you." he whispered back.


	7. New Adventure

**_Well, I never intended to go farther than 6 chapters, but I was by no means satisfied with the ending... I don't know if this is any good or not, so please tell me if you like it... or, if you have a new idea for me, please don't hesitate to divulge._**

**_Jayrynn_ **

* * *

Part 2, Chapter 7

Knives crouched defensively before his younger twin, growling menacingly at the humans in the lab. They were yelling now, pointing fingers at the brothers.

"What are they going to do to us, Knives?" Vash trembled against his brothers' chest, and Knives hugged him close.

"Don't worry, Vash. I'll keep them away."

Vash looked up at his older brother. "You will?"

Knives smiled. "That's what brothers are for. We'll take care of each other."

Vash nodded, clutching his brother close. "We'll take care of each other."

* * *

Vash jolted upright in bed. He passed a hand over his face, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Then he bent forward, panting, and held his head in his hands. _Knives._

What had he done?

He felt Jinx stir next to him, and she sat up. Her hands touched his shoulder gently, and she ran them down his chest, tracing his collarbone. She sat quietly for a moment, listening to him breathe.

"Did you have another nightmare?" she whispered, stroking his shoulder blades. He didn't reply.

"It's Knives, isn't it?" He nodded slowly. More silence.

"What have I done?" he whispered, his heart beating painfully, hollowly, in his chest. "After all that we've been through together... I broke my promise."

His voice broke, and tears cascaded down into his lap. Jinx wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him.

"We'll go see him tomorrow. We'll free him. He'll come and live with us. They don't need plants anymore."

She kissed his cheek gently. "How about it?"

Vash nodded deftly.

_Don't worry, Knives... I'll take care of you.

* * *

_

That next morning they teleported to the plant, only to find crowds gathered around outside. Vash batted through the crowd, with Jinx close at his heels. A huge hole had been blown out of the plant, and the glass environment that Knives had once occupied lay shattered upon the ground. Knives was nowhere to be found.

Vash fell to his knees, clutching the wall for support. "Knives..." he whispered. "Oh Knives... I'm so sorry."

Jinx appeared next to him, tugging his arm. "Vash! Vash, look!" she pointed toward the horizon, where a rocky path had been carved out of the desert that surrounded the town. "We've got to follow him, Vash! Who knows what he could do?"

Vash struggled to his feet and the two took off into the desert. But a demon materialized in front of them, and Jinx leapt into the air.

"Go, Vash! I'll catch up!"

Vash sprinted around the demon at full speed, following the trail. He didn't know how long he ran, but his muscles were screaming in protest with each new step. He kneeled down on the sand, exhausted.

_Vash! _A voice exploded in his head, and it momentarily shocked him. _Vash, where are you? _Jinx's voice pleaded.

He looked around, searching for a landmark.

_Near the Koronoko Canyons._

A bright light filled the air, and Vash felt her materialize next to him. She kneeled down; her hands fluttered over him anxiously.

"Oh Vash... you fool... you've spent all your energy." She gazed at the setting sun. "Let's spend the night in the canyons."

She pulled him up, and they trekked over to the canyon, finding a sheltered cave at the base of the wall. Jinx pulled blankets from her satchel and spread them out on the ground. Then she pointed a finger at Vash.

"You. Sleep." she ordered sternly.

He smiled faintly and gratefully flopped down in the blankets. His muscles were screaming! Soon he was deep asleep.

Jinx deftly peeled her traveling cloak away from her body, wincing, and threw it before her on the ground. She checked the bloody bandages that enveloped her arm carefully, probing them gently with her slender fingers. Placing a hand on the wound, a light glowed around her, but the wound remained.

_Demon magic... _She thought. _This isn't good..._

Vash stirred in his sleep, and she froze. He rolled over and lay still.

"Oh Knives..." Jinx whispered sadly. "If only you knew how he feels about you."

* * *

_**Well I guess the chapters are gonna be kinda short... Oo Anyway, please tell me what you think! I don't know what to think, so ya. Comments and reviews inspire!**_


	8. A Promise, A Secret & A Plant

**Chapter 8**

Morning came all too soon for Vash; he was still so tired! Jinx, however, was already packing up camp.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired."

She kneeled beside him, and pressed her hands against his chest. The light glowed, and Vash gasped. He felt his fatigue leave him, his energy building up in his body once more, like he had never run at all. Jinx dropped her hands abruptly, and her shoulders sagged.

"Jinx!" Vash pulled her toward him, and she flinched.

"I'm alright, it just took a bit out of me, that's all." she smiled at him. "You're the one who needs your energy."

Vash reluctantly agreed. "Let's go."

And so they continued through the desert, following the rocky path.

Jinx stopped suddenly, rooted to the spot. Her eyes closed, and a gasp rattled in her chest. Vash spun on the spot, and caught her as she fell.

"What do you see?" She sagged in his arms. _"What do you see?"_

"Knives..." she panted, grabbing his coat. "Knives is in danger. There's something... something coming." Her eyes widened. "We have to—"

Then the ground exploded beneath them, and they fell down into the sand. The demon loomed over them both, lashing out with its great, terrible jaws. With a burst of light Vash flew backward out of the fray, and with another Jinx beat the beast back. Light filled the air, and the demon vanished.

Scrambling to his feet, Vash shook himself. Jinx was on her hands and knees, panting. The outlaw sped to her side, concerned.

"Jinx, what—?"

"I'm fine. I just haven't used that much power in a long time. I'll be alright. Stop worrying." She clamored to her feet, and stood straight. "Knives is in danger. These demons are after all of us. We have to find him before they do."

Vash nodded. "Where to?"

She pointed. "Generally, that way."

"Oh, that's helpful." Vash muttered as they walked toward the horizon in the sizzling heat. The sun burned their skin, and Vash dragged his feet wearily through the sand.

"Can't you summon a cloud or something?" Vash panted, shielding his eyes from the burning light.

"No." Jinx huffed, irritated. "I'm not a magician."

"Close enough."

She cuffed his shoulder half-heartedly. "Hush! There's a town just there."

They both walked faster now, and soon they were in the town. They checked into a hotel, and Vash flopped down on the bed.

"This is going to take forever."

Jinx leaned against the door, rubbing her shoulder absentmindedly. "There's no other way."

"What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's just bruised. I got hit when I was fighting that demon. It's nothing." she smiled. "What about you? Any cuts or bruises?"

"Nope. I'm good. Thanks to you." He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her head. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You managed pretty well before you met me, you know."

"Well now it's better. I've something to live for."

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "Me too." She kissed him. "I'm glad." Her emerald eyes sparkled. He hugged her close, stroking her hair.

"Jinx...?" he stopped.

"Hmm?"

"Jinx... there's something I've been meaning to ask you for some time now."

She sat up. "Yes, Vash?"

The aqua eyes darted around the room. "Jinx..." The eyes landed on her. "Will you marry me?"

Her heart leaped within her; a broad smile spread across her features.

"Oh, Vash! Yes, _yes!"_

He grinned. "Thank you, Jinx." he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her.

* * *

Vash lay awake that night, to happy and exited to sleep. Jinx lay asleep in his arms, like so many other nights. Her travel cloak had come unbuttoned, and was sliding down her shoulders. Vash gently traced her bare collarbone, and she stirred in her sleep; the cloak edging further down her shoulder, revealing the bloody bandages wrapped around her right arm. Vash froze, his heart drumming against his rib cage. Pulling the cloak further down, he saw the scarlet and white bandages that encircled her arm from just below her shoulder to her elbow.

_How could she not tell me? _Vash thought wildly. _She was hurt all this time... _He ran a hand lightly down her cheek. _And I never knew. Why didn't she tell me? Has this been what's affecting her powers?_

He pulled her right hand up and gently removed the leather bracelet she wore to cover her scar. Letting it drop to the floor, emotions raged through him. The scar had turned black.

He was panicking now; his heart ramming against his chest. _What had that demon done to her?_

Then she stirred, her hand twitched slightly in his hand. She opened her eyes and smiled groggily at the gunman. Vash stared back sullenly, and lightly brushed his fingers across her scar without breaking hold with her gaze. Her eyes widened in alarm and she shot from his arms, snatching the bracelet from the floor and buttoning her cloak in the same movement. Vash didn't flinch.

"Why did you not tell me?" Vash said heartbrokenly. "Why did you lie to me?"

She kneeled down in front of him. "Vash... I didn't want you to worry. You were already worrying enough about Knives."

He avoided her eyes. "You were hurt when you told me to keep running?"

"Yes."

"Why is your scar black?"

She bit her lip, and didn't answer.

Vash turned to her then, but she bowed her head. "Why is it black, Jinx?"

"I don't know." she whispered. "I—"

"Why has it affected your powers?"

"Vash—"

"_Answer me!"_

She looked up into his pained expression. "I'm sorry, Vash, but I didn't want you to worry about me. Please try to understand. I didn't want to frighten you."

"How can I trust you?" he whispered sadly, his voice tight.

Her eyes were filled with anguish. "What would have happened if I had told you? Would we have gotten this far?"

"You didn't answer my question." he said quietly.

She paused a for an instant, then stood. She unbuttoned the cloak and let it fall to the floor, exposing the bandages on her arm; her scar. She held up her hand, and the light glowed faintly.

"I was bitten." she began hesitantly. "It was poisonous. The demon poison is affecting my powers, because of the Good versus Evil; Light versus Dark. The demon's dark powers are canceling out my light powers, and feeding off my life force. Unless we destroy the head demon, then the dark powers will continue to affect my light and siphon off my life force until I die. That's why you and Knives are in danger. _Independent plants. _The demons could rule the world."

She paused then; the silence in the room was deafening.

"Now do you understand why I couldn't tell you, Vash?" she whispered, and a silvery tear slid down her beautiful face.

Vash rose from the bed and held out his arms to her. She came to him hesitantly, and touched his face. He enveloped her in his arms, and she buried her face in his chest.

"Don't worry." Vash whispered. "We'll get through this."

Next morning they were on their way again, walking through the desert.

"Seems like it never ends." Jinx sighed.

They hadn't traveled long when Vash suddenly stiffened at her side.

"What is it?"

He changed his course toward the cliffs on their right.

"Vash?" she cried, running to catch up.

He reached the canyon walls and began to climb straight up.

"Vash!"

"Shh!" He motioned her to follow, putting a finger over his lips.

She grasped the wall and hoisted herself up too. Vash was already at the top, and he waited patiently. When she was only a few feet away, he motioned her to stay. Vash tentatively peeked over the edge. After a moment he nodded, and she peered over the edge too.

Her mouth dropped open in amazement. It was a fallen SEEDS ship. Demons patrolled the area, large and small. Jinx looked over to Vash.

"You ready?" she asked casually, removing the leather bracelet.

Vash shook his head. "Save your energy for the final demon."

She reluctantly agreed. "Are you going to kill them?"

"No."

"Well then you might as well use this." She pulled out an odd looking, circular canister. "Sleeping gas." She shrugged.

Vash pulled off the small top of the canister, and threw it into the midst of the demons. They tried to gather around it stupidly, dropping like flies. Jinx and Vash sped from the canyon walls into the ship, covering their mouths. Once inside they paused, doubled over and coughing.

"Powerful — _hack_ — stuff..."

"Should — _ack — _be!"

Recovering, Vash led the way through the ship. They passed from room to room, each as uninhabited as the last. Eventually Vash found a computer and typed on the keyboard irritably. Then he pointed a finger at the screen.

"There. The laboratory. That's where all the action is."

They sped through the corridors, but Jinx lagged behind. _She was so weak..._

Vash opened the doors cautiously, peering inside. Jinx saw the blood drain from his features.

"What is it, Va— oh!" She stopped short, her hand flying to her mouth.

The room was full of Plants.

They starred at them solemnly from their environments, their big eyes dull and cloudy. Vash and Jinx wandered deftly through the lab, taking in the horrible sights.

Something stirred in a cage off to their right, and spoke.

"You'd better get out of here if you want to live."

Vash kneeled down in front of the cage. "Why's that?" he questioned the darkness.

"He wanted you to come here, Vash the Stampede." said the voice that sounded like velvet.

Vash didn't look surprised. "Why don't you show yourself?" He slipped his hand through the bars, holding it carefully in the light.

Something moved in the back of the small cage, and a pale alabaster hand touched his hesitantly.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you." he whispered. "What's your name?"

"I call myself Starr."

"You call yourself Starr?"

"I didn't like the name Experiment Number 476."

Jinx kneeled down next to Vash, and the hand vanished.

"Human..." Starr hissed, and she could be heard retreating to the back of her cage.

"No." Jinx said, offering her hand with the black scar. "Not really. We are going to help you, but first you need to help us."

The hand appeared again, and touched the scar lightly. "You've been bitten."

"Yes."

The hand wrapped around her wrist lightly. "You posses great power... you are of noble heart." The voice paused. "I will help you. What do you need to know?"

"Where's Knives?" Vash demanded immediately.

Suddenly both hands gripped the bars of the cage, and Jinx fell back in alarm. "Knives? You search for Knives?"

"You know where I can find him?"

An alabaster hand pointed behind them to another cage. Vash zoomed toward it, and rattled the bars.

"Knives? Knives!"

Shuffling came from the darkness. "Vash?"

Knives' gaunt face appeared in the light, and her grasped the bars before him. "Vash!"

Vash gripped one of his older twins' hands.

"Oh, my brother..." His voice broke. "Please forgive me... I broke our promise. What have I done?"

But Knives pushed his hand through the bars and grabbed hold of his coat. "There's no time, Vash! Get out of here!"

"Not without you!"

"The keys are in that drawer just there." Starr said to Jinx, pointing. "The Demon Lord is in the control room."

Jinx scrambled up and fetched the keys, unlocking Knives cage. The two brothers continued to fight, and Jinx turned to unlock Starr's cage.

The heavy door swung wide, and Jinx stepped back, waiting. Starr didn't emerge.

"Are you coming?" She said into the darkness.

"You welcome me?" Starr whispered in awe.

"Yes." she smiled, holding out her hand. The alabaster hand appeared again, and Jinx gently pulled Starr out into the light, and gasped.

Starr was amazingly beautiful. Her eyes were the color of the purple sunset; her wavy black hair that was velvet flowed to her shoulders, with a strange silvery shock that ran from her left temple. Her body was slender and elegantly set in her alabaster skin. Jinx found her mouth open, and shut it.

Starr stepped in-between the two quarreling brothers, and pushed them gently apart.

"Knives, you and I are going with them. They'll need all the help they can get."

Knives nodded reluctantly. "We'd better hurry, then. They've probably raised the alarm already."

They took off down the corridor, with Starr leading the way. Her bare feet slapped on the floor, and that velvet hair billowed behind her. They twisted and turned through the corridors before they came to a dead end... with an air vent.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Surprise attack." She shrugged.

Vash nodded reluctantly as Knives pulled down the grate and hoisted Starr up into the vent. He pulled himself up with Vash and Jinx following likewise, shutting the grate behind them.

They hadn't gone long when Starr motioned for them all to stop. She quietly pulled away a grate, and scanned the room carefully. Then she signaled for them to follow, and they filed after Starr, cautious and attentive.

"Looking for me?"

Four heads snapped up, staring into the darkness above. Vash drew his gun and Jinx stood with her hands glowing menacingly in front of her.

"What a pleasure... Vash the Stampede ans Nyx the Sorceress. Such wonderful fun." The voice said wickedly. There was movement in the dark, and the demon exposed itself to the light. Vash and Jinx froze in horror.

The demon looked almost human, but his skin was as black as coal, and his eyes scarlet as blood. The clawed hands raised, whistling in the air. The demon smiled wickedly, and his eyes glowed. The room erupted with fire and light.

Bullets whizzed through the air and light exploded around them, blinding them. Fire burned their skin. Vash tossed Knives the black gun that was once his, and he leapt into the fray. Starr seemed to have disappeared.

The blasts of light soon became fainter and fainter. Jinx staggered, trying to stay conscious. Her powers were dwindling. The fire shot at her, but she could not move. She was too weak.

But the pain never came. Starr had pulled her behind a console. Jinx slumped wearily against the cool metal, and grasped her shoulder. But Starr pulled her hands into her own.

"You are weak. The poison is taking over. But you are the only one who has the ability to stop a demon..."

Starr pulled Jinx toward her, grabbing her right arm just below the shoulder. A wild gasp rattled in her chest and she tried to pull away, but Starr held tightly on. She closed her eyes and Jinx froze, a sudden warmth flowing through her. She felt her energy returning.

"Starr—" she whispered.

But Starr had already released her and slouched against the wall.

"Go!" Was her harsh whisper. Jinx didn't hesitate.

The demon had it's back to her; Vash and Knives were frantically shooting to keep it at bay. Jinx rubbed her hands together. If this was the last thing she ever did, then she was going to give it all she had.

Thrusting her hands before her, the room exploded.

* * *

_**What'd you think? Please review! **_


	9. Starr

**Chapter 9**

Knives pulled himself out of the rubble, trying to focus. He saw his younger twin sprawled across the floor, motionless. He leapt up and pulled him up.

"Vash. Vash!"

"Wha...?" he slurred. Then he shook his head, and spoke clearer. "You're bleeding."

Knives touched his temple gently. "It's nothing. Where are Jinx and Starr?"

They both paused in horrified silence. Then they jumped up, carefully treading through the rubble of the control room.

"Jinx! Starr!" they called frantically, digging through scraps of metal and rock. Vash saw scarlet among the debris, and began to pry up the scraps.

"Jinx!"

He pulled her into his arms. Her cloak had been torn away, and she was bleeding badly. She felt very cold, colder than night. He felt her scar; it burned to the touch... but it was no longer black. He pulled at the bandages on her arm, tearing them away. The horrific bite marks from the demon were rapidly disappearing.

Then she sprung to life in his arms, sucking in a long breath. Vash could feel the warmth return, and he hugged her close.

"Jinx! Knives!"

Both their heads snapped up, horrified by the panicked note in Knives' voice. He was carrying Starr in his arms, her entire chest was crimson.

Jinx bolted from Vash's arms to kneel next to her, feeling her forehead. Her temperature was skyrocketing. She had lost so much blood...

"Please... please try..." Knives said quietly, stepping back.

Jinx nodded quickly, and pulled back the rags that covered her chest. The blood had flowed from a horrific gash on her collarbone.

Jinx's eyes filled with tears. She had done this. She had to make it right.

Placing her hands over her, the light radiated around her. Starr's eyes shot open and her breath rattled in her lungs, while the rest watched as the wound healed before their very eyes. Jinx closed her eyes and the light shone brighter. Then it suddenly died, and her shoulders sagged wearily. Vash took her in his arms, and starred at Starr. The wound was nothing more now than a thin, pink scar that crossed her left collarbone.

Knives pulled her up gently, and she smiled. "Thank you." she whispered.

"I think you did more for me than I you." Jinx smiled back.

"Let's call it even."

Jinx nodded, and turned to Vash. "What about the other plants?"

He stood thoughtfully for a minute. "We could take them with us."

"Transport them?"

"Is it possible?"

They retraced their steps back to the lab, and Jinx lay a tentative hand against a glass dome, and the plant inside mimicked her actions.

"Hello." she whispered. Then she looked at the connections linked to the bubble, and stepped away, shaking her head. "If I transport them without the connections, they'll die for sure." She looked at Vash. "I can only think of one other option."

* * *

"You can't be serious?" They all stood staring at the ship from the outside. 

"The connections to the plants run all over the ship. Even if I did transport them without their environments, I'd have to have another environment ready immediately after transport... and that's what we don't have."

Knives and Starr stood off to the side, staring at them blankly. "Transport...?"

Vash ignored them. "Can you really do it?"

"I can sure try." she said, placing her hands on the outside of the ship.

"Touch it." she commanded. They did.

Her palms began to glow, and the warm light nearly outshone the sun.

* * *

When the light died, the canyon had been replaced my a very different one, with a massive magisterial mansion carved out of the stone wall. Jinx swooned and fell into Vash's outstretched arms, subsequently hoisting her up and carrying her toward the colossal house. Knives and Starr followed diligently, and they entered the house together. 

Laying the unconscious Jinx across a couch, the outlaw gestured for the other two to sit.

"Will she be alright?" Starr asked, concerned.

Vash nodded. "Yeah. She's been through a lot these past few days. But she's strong."

"Her powers... amazing capabilities for a human."

"Yes. Maybe she'll tell you her story one day."

Knives looked away uncomfortably.

"So what will you do now, Starr? We would be more than happy if you decided to stay with us."

Her face lit up. "Really?" she asked excitedly. "You'd let me stay?!"

Jinx sat up slowly on the couch and groaned. "Did it work?" she mumbled.

"Yes." Vash replied, taking a seat next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I feel like death." Vash smiled. "Everyone else okay?" She turned to Knives and Starr. "Are you going to live with us? We'd love to have you both..."

"I'd love to!" Starr cried cheerfully, bouncing in her seat.

Knives nodded bluntly. "Sure." he mumbled impassively. Vash rolled his eyes.

"Surely you wouldn't prefer to live like you did before..."

And then the old argument started up again.

* * *

That evening, Starr sat alone in the graceful guest bedroom. She felt so out of place here... comforts, luxuries, extravagance... she'd never known anything but a cage in the dark. 

There was a soft knock at the door.

"May I come in?" Jinx called, cracking the door.

Starr smiled. "Hello."

"Hey." She slipped in and shut the door behind her. "How are you adjusting?"

"I'll be alright."

"I brought some new clothes... if you'd like them."

She lay out the garments on the bed, and stepped back, shrugging.

"I didn't know what you might like."

Starr hovered over them a moment, then plucked one from the bed and danced behind the changing screen. A moment later she glided back into view. She wore a dress made of deep purple velvet that flowed to the floor, it's simplicity remarkably magnifying her natural beauty. Her velvet hair cascaded to her shoulders, blowing gently in the wind from the balcony.

Jinx found her mouth agape again.

"Starr... you look stunning."

"Really?" She twirled in front of the mirror, and then plopped down on the bed, giggling. "Thank you so very much, Jinx. It's beautiful."

Jinx smiled. "It looks like it was made for you."

Suddenly she flew away to the balcony, dancing and twirling as she went. Jinx followed too, spinning through the sheer curtains that separated the world outside from the room. After a moment, they both paused, leaning on the rail of the balcony.

"I'm glad you're here." Jinx panted, chuckling.

"Me too." Starr smiled, closing her eyes. "I've never been in the company of another girl before."

"Me neither. At least, not for a very long time."

Jinx spied the two brothers walking around the SEEDS ship, deep in conversation. She smiled as she watched Vash, who was being his usual silly self. A fact that (apparently) aggravated Knives to no end. She chuckled.

Starr turned to her. "You really do love him?" She asked in awe.

"Yes." Jinx replied dreamily. "With all my heart."

"But... he is a Plant... and you are a..."

"I know."

"He will live longer than you."

"I don't know that. I might live longer than him."

"He's over a hundred."

Jinx turned to her; amusement sparkled in her eyes. "You didn't know I can't age?"

"You... can't age...?" Starr mused. Then her face lit up. "That's wonderful!"

Jinx nodded. "I was so happy when I found out... but it took Vash _ten years _to find out I couldn't age."

"What?"

"We met on a bus on the way to Flori. We stuck together for a while, and I fell in love with him. But, I didn't know that his life span was much greater than the average human, so I didn't tell him. And he didn't tell me, so in the end, he took off for ten years. When we met again we finally got it sorted out and we've been together ever since."

"Aw! That's so _beautiful!"_

Jinx chuckled. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Starr nodded enthusiastically and leaned in closer.

"You can't tell _anyone. _Not Vash, and _especially_ not Knives."

Starr nodded vigorously. "Not a soul!"

Leaning close, Jinx whispered into her ear. "Vash asked me to marry him!"

They both straightened and squealed.

"Oh, Jinx! That's so _wonderful!"_

"I know, I know!"

"But... why is it such a secret?"

"Vash hasn't told Knives because he's afraid of how he'll take it. Humans are his pet peeve, _especially _me."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't like the idea of Vash loving someone else. The way he sees things, you can only love one person."

She cast her eyes down. "Oh... how terrible."

"But hopefully, now that he's here, we can convince him that humans _can_ be good."

"What do you mean?"

"Knives loathes all humans. He considers them the 'inferior race'. Or so Vash told me. I haven't actually been around him that much, but that will change." She beamed.

Starr smiled. "I think we will be good friends."

"Me too."

* * *

Jinx yawned, slipping into her nightclothes. Walking up to the bed, she hopped lightly into Vash's arms. The gunman welcomed her, hugging her close, and she buried her face into his shoulder. 

"Mmm..." she sighed. "This is nice."

"Yes."

Jinx looked up. "When will we get married?"

Vash's normally halcyon eyes dulled.

"I'll have to tell Knives first."

"Why don't you?"

Vash didn't answer.

"It's because I'm human, isn't it?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid of what he'll think of me."

She touched his face thoughtfully.

"He's your brother, Vash. He loves you, not matter how he acts. After all the to of you have been through... you're still brothers."

Vash was silent for a moment, running his hand gently along her spine.

"Yes." he murmured, burying his face in her hair. "He's still my brother."

"Lets go tell him. The both of us." she whispered, getting to her feet.

"No." he caught her hand. She sat back down gently; her fingers stroked the back of Vash's right hand. They sat in silence for a moment, the silence soft and comforting in the night. Jinx changed her position, and entwined her arms around him, caressing him, gathering him to her. He relaxed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

"We'll tell him whenever you're ready." she whispered passionately in his ear.

"When I'm ready..." he murmured. Then he shifted his position; reality settled back in. The movement was not harsh, but enough. The warmth of her body vanished, and she lay down beside him.

"Goodnight, Vash."

He lay down, turned away from her. "'Nite."

* * *

_**I hope this is getting more interestiing. Please review. Luv ya!**_

_**Jayrynn**_


	10. Vanished

**Chapter 10**

The days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months to a year. Finally, they were married... in secrecy. Vash had seen Jinx suffering, the strain of having to hide their love... this was a promise. A new hope.

* * *

Jinx fingered the golden ring that hung from a chain around her neck, then slipped it down her blouse. She gazed up at Vash, and he smiled down at her. 

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

She took his hands in hers. "I can't wait." She whispered, giggling.

Vash smiled uncertainly. She caught the look.

"Don't worry. We'll both tell him." She hugged him, then smiled. "Will a _donut_ help?" She asked sweetly.

His head snapped down to stare at her, eyes like saucers. "Donut?"

"Yes, _donut."_ She laughed, smiling wickedly. Her hands vanished behind her back, and a small light flickered. She pulled them back round front, a donut box held in hand.

Vash's face lit up and he lunged for the box. His hand fell on air; the box was gone. And so was Jinx.

"Over here!" She called in a sing-song voice.

Vash whipped around and ran after her, eventually pinning her onto the bed. The both were laughing now, out of breath. She surrendered the box, and Vash snatched it eagerly, devouring the contents.

"You know my weakness." He said after he had finished, smiling at her.

"To bad you don't know mine." She smiled and giggled.

Vash grinned. "Shall I find out?"

He lunged at her.

She squealed with delight, squirming wildly beneath his touch. He stopped abruptly.

"Jinx... are you... _ticklish?" _

"No!" She said to quickly, with a face that read: Yes, VERY!

He grinned evilly. He tackled her again, his hands digging into her sides. She began squealing again, laughing hysterically.

"Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!" She panted between hysterics, vainly trying to escape the Typhoon.

He stopped, his hands pinning hers above her head. They both were still a moment, panting and giggling. They stared into each others eyes; the unspoken connection consumed them.

Jinx smiled up at him.

"It seems I'm at your mercy, Vash the Stampede." she purred in his ear.

"Seems so." he whispered back lovingly. "I've defeated the great Nyx the Sorceress."

He leaned down and kissed her. She eagerly returned it, pressing her lips against his. Then he pulled away gently, grinning.

* * *

Knives was gone. 

Vash and Jinx had fruitlessly sought him the next morning, only to find the empty bed with no trace of anyone. Starr was just as baffled. What would Knives just up and leave in the middle of the night?

Vash tried desperately for hours to contact him, straining his brain, screaming the words in his head. Silence. It was as if he didn't exist.

A week passed. Eventually Starr was gone too. Though she left a note in her wake, which read: "I've gone looking for Knives."

And that was that.

Jinx watched Vash; this was hard on him and she knew she was the problem. His wife... or his brother?

Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Vash, lets go look for him."

"No, I should go alone."

"Then _go."_

"I can't leave you here all alone."

"Why?! Come on, Vash! What do you think will happen?"

"I _won't _leave you alone!"

"Humph!"

She rose and stalked out of the room without a second glance. Vash starred after her sadly, and shut his eyes.

He had a plan... but she couldn't be a part of it.

* * *

The Doctor sat calmly in front of his computers, grinning. A red light blinked excitedly, flashing on and off, on and off. 

"Well, well..." he mused.

Suddenly a young boy burst into the room.

"Doctor, there's...!"

"Someone at the door? Yes, I know. He's come back."

The boy stared after him, perplexed. "What? Who??"

They hurried down the corridors of the ship.

"I cant' remember the last time I opened this door." he grinned, punching in numbers on a key pad. The heavy metal door ground open; sunlight flooded in. They shielded their eyes from the sudden light at the silhouetted figure approached.

"Vash." The Doctor hailed in greeting. Then he paused. "Who...?"

Vash held a girl in his arms gently, her long hair fluttering in the wind. She was unconscious.

"Please..." The outlaw said desperately.

The Doctor beckoned him and led him to a room. Vash lay the girl on the bed carefully, and then turned away.

"I can't stay long. I've got to find Knives."

"You still haven't faced him?"

"No, I did. We had a truce for a while... then he suddenly vanished. I have to find him."

The Doctor nodded as the boy sulked in the background.

"And the girl?"

Vash gazed at her sadly for a moment. "Her name is Jinx. Please... take care of her until I return." He pulled a note from his pocket. "Give her this when she wakes."

The Doctor accepted the note, and Vash turned to leave.

"Going so soon?"

He paused. "There's not a moment to waste."

And he was gone.

* * *

_Where was she?_

Jinx listened carefully to the world around her, her eyes still tightly shut. Her head was throbbing, as if she had the beginnings of a massive hangover. But she didn't drink. She never drank. The last thing she could remember was sitting in the bedroom with Vash...

"Vash?" She attempted, but could only mouth the word. She tried to concentrate.

Suddenly she became aware of a voice above her. They were talking. But the words made no sense to her. She couldn't think.

She tried to open her eyes. The light of the room blinded her, and she raised a sluggish hand to block it out.

"Vash?" She managed to whisper.

Someone touched her arm. She shied away from the touch, her mind furiously trying to grip reality.

"Vash?!" She was panicking now. _Where was he? Where was _she?

"Can you hear me?" The voice sounded far away and distant. "Jinx?"

"How... do you know... my name?" She said with effort. Everything began to come into focus.

"Vash told us; we're friends. Are you alright? Are you in any pain?"

"Vash?" Her eyes fluttered open and landed on the short, bald man in front of her. "Where's Vash?"

"He left. He said to give you this when you woke."

He extended the letter to her. She reluctantly pulled herself up, and tore open the note, reading quickly.

Then she crumpled up the note, swearing under her breath. She pulled herself out of bed, and tried to head for the door, but the man caught her wrist.

"I can't let you leave like this." He said, pulling her effortlessly back to the bed. "Vash's orders."

"I don't care, I'm going after him!" She tried again, but she was too weak. _What in the world had happened to her...?_

"I can't let you do that." He repeated.

She sighed. She'd lost. "Alright. Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am the Doctor. As to where you are, it's better if you see yourself, but not right now."

"What happened to me?"

"I don't know, Vash showed up here two days ago with you in his arms, and told us to take care of you. He was going to go looking for Knives."

She swore again. "That idiot. I'll kill him." She shook her head.

"And who are you?" The Doctor asked.

She looked up and tried to smile. "I can't tell you." She held up the note. "Vash's orders."

* * *

A few days later, the Doctor lead her through the extensive corridors. Something sparked in her mind. 

"Could this be... a SEEDS ship?"

He glanced back at her. "Very good. You're right, but there's more."

She gave him a puzzled look. "More?"

He smiled, and opened a door to his left. Sunshine filtered into the hall, and the Doctor stepped outside, motioning for her to follow.

"Oh, my God...!"

She looked over the railing. All she could see was clouds and sky. The ship... was _flying._

"How...?" She began.

"It's a SEEDS ship that didn't quite crash during the Great Fall. With help from Vash, we've managed to keep it aloft all these years."

"This... is _amazing!_ I've never seen the lost technology so well preserved."

"Yes. It's our sanctuary."

"'Our'?"

"Come, I'll show you."

He lead her back through the hallways, and eventually came to a large, steel door. He opened it, and stepped inside. She followed suit, and gasped.

People were everywhere. Hundreds of them! Children, adults, elders... and then dogs and cats too. But that wasn't the most amazing thing.

The room... was a Geo plant.

Trees, bushes, grass, and flowers filled the room. Crops grew in a corner. Children ran around, playing, climbing trees.

It was paradise.

"This is amazing." She said in awe, trying to take it all in.

"Yes." The Doctor replied simply. "It's our home."

People stopped what they were doing, and stared at her as they walked by. Whispers echoed around them.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked the Doctor uncertainly.

"No. You have to understand... they've never been in contact with anyone from the outside before, besides Vash."

"Oh." She nodded sadly.

"Don't worry, they'll accept you soon enough. They trust Vash."

"How did you meet Vash?" She said after a pause.

"You are aware that his left arm is a prosthetic?"

"Yes." The image flashed across her mind.

"We found him in the desert on one of the rare occasions we venture forth. He was nearly dead: he was covered in wounds, and to top it off his arm had been blown off. He was in bad shape... but we took him back with us, and helped him. We gave him an arm, and in return he helped us understand how to live here." He paused, looking around at the many people. "Without him, we'd have probably ended up dead."

Jinx nodded. "That's Vash, all right. How did he loose his arm?"

"Knives shot it off."

She tripped.

"What?!"

"Remember Lost July?"

She bowed her head. "Yes."

"They got into a fight there. Knives shot off his arm, and after that, the town was just... gone. No one knows what happened. Not even Vash."

"Not even Vash?"

"He can't remember anything about it, except that he knew he did it."

They walked on in silence.

* * *

"I need to find Vash." 

"I'm sorry, Vash said that we had to keep you here."

"You can't keep me here."

"The ground is iles below us."

She smiled.

And then she started running. The Doctor and the boy called Brad were running after her, calling her name. She skidded up to the door, and opened it. The sun poured into the room. She launched herself out into the open.

"Jinx, please!" The Doctor cried desperately as she climbed up atop the railing. "It's suicide!"

She grinned. "No, it's not. Not for me."

And then she swan dove off the rail, plummeting through the clouds.

"NO!"

Then she circled up again, appearing in front of them.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You..." The Doctor just stared at her. "How...?"

Brad just gaped at her.

"Sorry, but I've gotta go find Vash." She bowed. "Thank you for your kindness. I hope to see you again someday!"

And she disappeared into the clouds.

"Well." The Doctor chuckled. "I'll be. Come along, Brad."

* * *

Jinx plunged through the clouds; her hair whipping behind her. The ground came closer and closer. She let out a laugh of pure joy, but it was lost in the roar of the wind. Her palms glowed, the power reverberating the air around her. She started to level out, and soon she could stroke the ground as she flew. Then she started to concentrate on contacting Vash. She felt him... but she couldn't get through to him. He was blocking her out. She swore softly. 

_That idiot. When I find him..._

Suddenly she felt someone else... who? Knives? Certainly not... could it be...?!

_Hello?_ She thought, listening eagerly for the reply.

_Jinx? _Came the shocked the reply. _Is that you?!_

_Starr!? _She nearly fell out of the air. She landed roughly.

_Jinx! Can it be? Where are you?_

_Um... I'm not really sure. Where are you?_

There was a pause.

_Mei City._

_I'll be right there._

She threw her hands above her head, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she stood in front of the gate of Mei City.

Starr was running toward her.

"Jinx!"

"Starr!"

They hugged, hoping up and down in excitement.

"Where is Vash?" Starr asked after a moment.

"I don't know." She replied truthfully. "He basically ditched me to go looking for Knives. You know how he is."

"Yeah."

"So what about you? Any luck? You learned how to communicate telepathically!"

"Yes, I did! I've been trying to contact Knives for a long time now. There's like a wall he's put up. I can't even trace him."

"Same for Vash! I guess they don't wanna be found."

"Well then... let's go find 'em!"

She gave her a wicked smile. "Let's!"

* * *

**_Yeah... I ramble alot. Hope ya like._**

**_Jayrynn_**


	11. Twilight

**Chapter 11**

The Humanoid Typhoon trudged sluggishly up the street, absentmindedly scanning around his surroundings. So far, his travels were fairly disappointing; he hadn't found any trace of Knives at all. He had to be _somewhere._ He couldn't have just ceased to exist!

Suddenly he felt uneasy. Someone was close.

'_Knives? Is that you?'_

No answer. Well, what had he expected? But someone was defiantly here.

He pulled out his orange specs, and strode inconspicuously into the shade of a stone wall. He leaned against it, shut his eyes, and tried to concentrate. It was hard enough to block out Jinx, much less break into Knives' thoughts.

A sudden breeze startled him, and he opened his eyes. Before he could react, a fist smashed into the side of his head, and broke his glasses. He careened over, laying face down in the dusty road. When he finally sorted out his thoughts, he looked up, still dazed. Jinx stood before him; her arms crossed and her right hip thrust out. Her features were like stone: disapproving and mundane.

"What was that for?!" Vash blustered after he regained speech. He clamored up and glared at her.

"_That _was for ditching me and not answering my thoughts, moron."

She stooped to pick up his broken glasses and mended them. Then she held them out, but snatched them back just as the outlaw reached for them.

"And this..." she sauntered up to him, "is because I missed you."

She intertwined her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then she pulled away and placed the orange specs on his nose.

"I missed you too." He hugged her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Just don't do it again, or I really will kill you. And oh, I found Starr on my travels."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him across the square. Starr saw the approach, and glided over to meet them halfway.

Starr had changed. She wore black leather pants and a tight-fitting tank, with a skinny black ankle-length trench coat. Her silky hair was mostly hidden beneath a black cowboy hat perched crookedly atop her head, and the rest tied securely at the back, save for the few strands that had escaped the bond. The gunman's eyes also caught the gleam of the two pistols saddled at her hips. What a change from the simply purple velvet she had once worn!

Jinx shoved him. He hurriedly shut his gawking visage, and snapped his gaze elsewhere.

"Hi Starr."

"Hey." She nodded and tipped her hat slightly. "How ya been? Any luck?"

"None. Not even a stray thought."

"Same here." She crossed her arms worriedly. "My guess it that someone else could be involved, manipulating his thoughts, so we can't get through, and he can't either."

Vash nodded slowly. "That is a possibility. But who could do that? Only Plants can speak telepathically, but even so their thoughts are just slurred jumbles. Unless there's another independent Plant out there, I'm clueless."

Starr nodded. "Or another human like Jinx."

Jinx shook her head. "I doubt it. The Oracle gave me her power just before she died. If she had given it to anyone else, then I wouldn't be the one hunting demons here."

"They might not have gotten it from the Oracle."

"Where then? And why haven't we sensed them? Even if they didn't speak to us, we could still feel their presence."

"She's right, Starr. Even though I can't get through to Knives, I still feel him there. He's still alive."

The conversation abruptly ended and gave way to their personal thoughts.

"What if," Jinx started, pulling them out of their individual trances, "there's someone out there who can _trick_ us into thinking that they aren't there?"

Vash stared at her thoughtfully for a second. "That really is a scary possibility, but the most probable at this point." The outlaw stipulated. "Isn't there anything you can do, Jinx? To see if someone is pulling something on us?"

She thought for a moment.

"Maybe. Follow me."

* * *

That evening the trio gathered around the dancing flames of a bonfire atop the precipice of the gorge. Jinx sat cross-legged and perfectly still in front of it, with her back to the full moons. Her gently humming made Vash was very sleepy, but he forced himself to stay awake. Jinx would kill him if he fell asleep.

Continuing to hum, Jinx opened her eyes and stared deeply into the fire. The reflection of the flames danced wildly in her emerald irises, and her hair fluttered gently in the breeze. She passed a glowing hand over the flickering orange wisps and her mouth moved noiselessly, as if in silent prayer.

Vash and Starr sat on either side of her and the fire silently. They watched her trance-like movements curiously, listening with their minds.

Abruptly the humming stopped, and Jinx doubled over, clutching her head in pain.

The orange flames darkened to black, and a figure flickered in the fire. The ghost of the girl smiled falsely at them, and spoke.

"I would have never have guessed..." She mused to herself, and directed a subtle glance at Jinx, who stood stock-still and mute. "I supposed you're here for Knives?"

"Where is he?" Demanded Vash, taking a step toward the tower of fire. "What have you done with him?"

She giggled and tossed her head, the tight curls bouncing around her fair features. "Like I'd just tell you where he is. Come and get me if you want him."

"Where?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

With a smile the image vanished, and the blackened flames returned to orange. The trio all stared blankly into the fire, lost for words.

"Where will we find her?" The gunman broke the silence.

Jinx still stared unblinkingly into the flames.

"I have no idea."

* * *

They wandered form town to town, their hope dwindling with each new step. Their hopeless cause seemed even more hopeless than before. The whole escapade had lead them to a dead end. No trail. No clues. No Knives.

But that face.

Jinx sat alone on a bench in the square of the latest town, thinking. She starred up at the clouds, lost in thought.

Who was that girl? She was sure she knew that face... form somewhere. Somewhere _long_ ago.

She shut her eyes tightly as the long forgotten memory flooded her mind. She clapped her hands onto the sides of her head and doubled over. _That girl..._. then her eyes shot open in shock.

The sudden presence jogged her memory.

"Twilight." She said calmly, sitting up.

The girl from the flames was now sitting on the bench next to her, stone-faced and still.

"Jinx." She acknowledged. "It's been a while."

"Sixty years, give or take."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you come find me? I thought you were dead." She whispered impassively.

Twilight just shook her head. "I hated you. I thought you'd be dead by now." She shifted irritably. "Now I find you're a sorceress that's lived 82 years, and you still look just like you did sixty years ago..." She trailed off, staring up at the sky.

"You look exactly the same too, ya know."

"You went to the Oracle, didn't you?"

Jinx hesitated. "Yeah." She shifted her gaze toward the sky likewise. "What happened to you?"

Twilight transferred her gaze to the ground. "I... the explosion..." She shook her head, trying to clear it, and the snow-white ringlets bounced around her angelic face. "Something happened. I was dying... but then I wasn't. I waited for so long to die, only to find that I didn't. Couldn't."

She finally met Jinx's gaze. "I buried them. Our parents. Brothers. Sister." Her emerald eyes pierced Jinx's own. "But I never found you. I wandered around for sixty years, not knowing what to do with myself. Until I found out who killed them. An independent Plant called Knives. I sensed him; invaded his mind. And I lead him to me."

Jinx interrupted her. "Did you kill him?"

"No. Not yet. I wanted you to be there. We'll both kill him, _together._" She grasped Jinx's hand. "We'll avenge our bloodline."

Jinx tore her hand from the grasp. "I can't."

"Why?! What is he to you? To _any _of us?! I've been in his mind, Jinx. If you knew his thoughts—"

"I won't kill him, Twi. No matter what he's done."

"_What_ is holding you _back?_ Isn't the reason you wanted this power was to _kill _him? To get revenge?"

Jinx closed her eyes and let out a patient sigh. "That was before I met—"

"_Who? _Your 'second half'? Pathetic. You're weak. You were always _weak._ You haven't changed at all on sixty years."

Jinx balled her hands into fists and shut her eyes tighter. "I'll fight you for him, Twi. Just you and me. We'll see who is weak. If you win, you go ahead and kill me and Knives. But if I win, we both walk." She turned to look at her sister sadly. "I really hate for it to be like this, Twi. Even if we never were that close."

Twilight scoffed. "You're taking side of the murderer who slaughtered our family. Why shouldn't I be a bit cross?!"

Jinx shook her head slowly. "I've been through a lot in sixty years, Twi. I've learned a lot. But if there's one thing I've learned, it's this: 'No one has the right to take the life of another.'"

Twilight laughed. "Who told you _that?_ A hippie?"

"No, someone very dear to me."

Twilight paused at the gentle, foreign tone in her voice. Jinx could suddenly feel her trying to penetrate her mind, but she blocked her out. Twilight gave up and crossed her arms with a pouting expression stretched across her face.

"Who could be so special to you that you've given up trying to avenge your families' murder?"

Jinx smiled at the angry tone in her voice. "If only we could find someone just as special for you, then you'd understand. When you're happy, truly happy, your past doesn't matter. Only your future."

Twilight scoffed again. "Such a ludicrous thing doesn't exist. No one is ever truly happy."

"I am." Jinx glowed. "I really am."

She tugged at the silver chain around her neck, and the golden ring caught the sunlight.

"You're _married?!"_ The thought horrified her. "But you'll outlive them! You know that? He'll die in what seems like a day for you!"

"He can't age either."

"Bull! What kind of human can't age?"

Jinx gave her a sly smile. Twilight's eyes widened in dreadful realization.

"He's not _human?! _What were you thinking? What is he?"

"A Plant."

He mouth dropped open, and Jinx smiled coyly, enjoying the show.

"A _Plant?_ You don't mean— you didn't— _Knives?!"_

"NO! No!" Jinx's heart nearly stopped beating at the mere mention of the ghastly idea. "His brother."

Twilight exploded. "That's almost just as bad!"

"No, he's good! He doesn't kill, and the only things he thinks about are 'Love and Peace.'"

"Who the _hell_ did you marry?"

"Are you gonna fight me or not?"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"I'll tell you afterwards, whether I win or lose." She stood and held out her hand. "Do we have a deal?" She locked eyes with her sister. "You win, you're free to kill me and Knives. I win, we both walk away unharmed."

Twilight scrutinized her younger sibling. Then she rose and grasped the outstretched hand.

"_Deal."_

The word echoed hollowly around them as the square dissolved in front of their eyes, and shifted to an ancient, once-grand ballroom. Twilight turned on her heal and strode maliciously toward the opposite end of the room. She snapped her fingers, and the candles lining the walls ans chandeliers sprung to life. Jinx could just make out Knives' chained body in the balcony overlooking the immense room.

Reaching the other end of the room, Twilight spun around to face her.

"How did you hide from me all these years?" She questioned curiously.

"I blocked out everything and everyone. I was experimenting with my powers. It didn't take me long to find out you were still living. But I didn't want to confront you... yet."

"And your powers?"

"No idea. Just a freak accident? Or a sign? Either way: I'll get my revenge."

"Why haven't you? Why haven't you killed him?"

"When I found he was with you, I wanted to flush you out to finally confront you. I had hoped for a better excuse for not killing him. Maybe you had wanted to befriend him and then stab him in the back? Or kill him in his sleep? Blackmail? I never dreamed you'd come up with such a lame excuse as a 'change of heart.'"

"Not everyone's heart is made of _stone,_ Twilight." Jinx snapped.

Twilight chuckled. "Not _stone,_ Jinx. I have a black heart. The only way to live. Not your sugar coated version of 'Love and Peace.' You make me sick." She spat. "Lets get over with this. I grow tired of your spineless views of this wretched place."

She pointed a finger at her, and black flames snaked through the air toward her. Caught off-guard, Jinx leapt out of the way and threw her palms toward Twilight. Fire and light collided; sparks flew through the air. The light touched Twilight, and she flinched.

Then a blackened, thorny vine shot out of the air and wrapped tightly around Jinx. The thorns pierced her skin, and tiny scarlet rivers slithered down her body. The vine pulled her toward her sibling, and she struggled vigorously in the bonds, but stopped as this made the cuts worse. The vine held her inches from her sister's face, totally immobile. Only then did she notice that the vines were coming from her sister herself.

"What," she grunted as the vines twisted tighter, "happened to you?"

Twilight only smiled wickedly.

"You were an utter fool to believe you could have beaten me. I'm half Plant."

"How?" The thorns dug deeper into her flesh, and she let out an involuntary gasp.

"When Knives killed our family, he wounded himself in the process. His blood mixed with mine, and this was the result."

She twisted the vines still tighter, smiling as the crimson droplets seeped down between them and spattered onto the floor. Jinx closed her eyes and tried to focus.

The thorns stung her flesh, and she felt dizzy from the loss of blood.

'_If I can't stop the pain, that doesn't mean the pain can stop me!' _She quoted in her mind.

Abruptly, she forced herself into her sister's mind. The vines faltered only for a second, but it was all she needed. The room exploded with light.

Glass from the broken windows rained through the air. All the candles went out with a great _whoosh._ Sunlight overwhelmed the room, and blinded the unexpectant Twilight. The vines relaxed, and Jinx plummeted to the ground. Her light snaked back up toward the vines and severed them. Twilight gave an urgent cry as she, too, plunged from the sky.

Jinx slammed against the ground, too weak to catch herself and fly. The air was forced from her body, and she writhed on the ground for a terrible moment, unable to take a breath. Then she inhaled, gasping, and felt a sharp pang in her arm that made her head spin. She felt sure it was broken.

She pulled herself up, determined. The pain pulsed through her body like a thousand drums, but she made her way over to Twilight. She lay on the ground, the shriveled black vines encircling her. She gazed up toward her younger sibling, her own pain making it hard to see.

"Well?" she whispered hoarsely. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

Jinx raised her right hand over her, and Twilight closed her eyes. She was ready for all the pain to be gone.

But instead she felt Jinx kneel heavily next to her and place her hand on her chest. Twilight opened her eyes, but the brilliant white light filled her vision.

The pain... was ebbing away.

It slowly left her, until it was no more. The light died, and Jinx collapsed in a heap next to her. Twilight sat up, and looked down at her. Her breath came quick and labored; she was covered in crimson and cuts. She was sure her arm was broken.

And she had saved her life.

* * *

Twilight hovered worriedly over her sister, watching her breathe. Knives still lay unconscious to her left. They were in the middle of nowhere, with the moonlight shining down upon them, casting eerie shadows across faces and bodies.

Twilight had bandaged Jinx's arm so she couldn't move it. The arm had been dislocated rather than broken, and she had popped the bones back into place. Then she bandaged all the terrible gashes her own thorns had left.

'_What's this?'_ she thought, looking confused. _'Do I really feel... sorry?' _she glanced over at Knives. _'Why wouldn't she kill him? What made her change her mind?'_

She looked up at one of the moons, and sighed. Why did she suddenly feel so lost? Even more so than when her family died? What was this game her sister was playing? Is it even a game?

She felt Jinx wake, but she didn't move. Her eyes opened slowly, and stared blankly up at the sky.

"Twi?" She sounded confused. Twilight didn't answer right away.

"I'm here."

Jinx sat up with her back to her, clenching her teeth with the effort. Knowing Jinx, Twilight didn't try to stop her.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Yes." Twilight answered quietly. The she said, "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why... did you save me? After all I've done? I can't understand... why you didn't kill me."

Jinx sat quietly for a moment. "'No one has the right to take the life of another.'" She repeated the halcyon quote. She shifted her position so that she faced Twilight. "I promised I'd tell you..." She scooted over to her, until she was sitting directly across from her half-Plant sibling. She took her hands in her own, and the pair closed their twin emerald eyes.

Twilight felt her open her mind, and the memories flooded between the two. Emotions raged silently through them: sadness, anger, rage, revenge, disappointment, hope, happiness, love... Twilight was rigid with shock. She had no idea that someone who had lost everything could make something out of nothing... and be happy.

Then there was a man... a Plant... the emotions grew giddy and joyful. Jinx had married... _Vash the Stampede._

Confusion riddled her brain as Twilight sought to make sense of this new revelation. How could she _stand_ such a man? Then she saw him; Jinx's memories of him, their adventures. Surely this couldn't be Vash the Stampede? But he was... this donut-loving, pacifistic buffoon was really Vash the Stampede. And Jinx loved him with all her heart...

Suddenly Jinx pulled away, and the connection broke. Jinx slumped forward and cradled her head gingerly in her good hand. Twilight steadied herself in her seat. She felt dizzy and light-headed. The recent visions still swirled in front of her eyes, blinding her. Now she understood.

She stared at her sister solemnly, and tried to smile. "You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes."

Twilight looked away uncomfortably. "I didn't know such a change of heart was possible." She began uncertainly. "All you've seen and done... you are angry, you wanted revenge... and then..." She met her eyes. "You threw it all away: anger, hate, pain... for love." all my _life..._ I've been looking for something, and never found it. I searched for sixty years, looking for _revenge_, so I could finally rest my soul... but now, I can't bring myself to do it. That man... that man destroyed my life, and I can't bring myself to take my revenge. Not after all that you've shown me."

They sat in silence.

"I envy you." Twilight whispered.

Jinx touched her arm gently and wrapped her arm around her in a lopsided hug. Twilight returned it hesitantly.

"You can come with me. We'll all live together."

"No." she pulled away, "I may not be able to kill him, but I will _not_ live under the same roof as he." She threw a disgusted look at the still unconscious Knives.

Jinx nodded deftly. "I understand." she whispered, "It was difficult for me at first too."

"_I_ don't know how you _stood_ it."

Jinx smiled to herself.

"So... this Vash. He's good to you?"

Jinx scrutinized her blank face. "Yes, I love him very much."

"But does he love you?"

"Yes."

"How can you be sure?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

Twilight hesitated. "If I understood correctly... Vash is Knives' brother?"

"So?"

"Well, shouldn't he be _like_ him?"

Jinx grinned. "No. Not at all. They're almost complete opposites. Vash is crazy and silly and sweet... and I love him to death." She smiled warmly.

Twilight pretended to choke.

"You should meet him. You'll see."

"Humph. Any kin of Knives is my enemy."

"_You _carry his blood."

"_You _married his brother."

"If you'd only meet him—"

"No!"

Jinx let it go, struggling for breath. Had she been well the argument might have gone on much longer. But her arm began to throb, and she eased her self down to the ground to sleep.

She could feel Vash's mind urgently probing hers, but she kept him out. She sent him a peaceful emotion, and he took the hint and left her alone.


	12. Tragedy

**Chapter 12**

She woke with the dawn; a natural habit when living with Vash the Stampede. She smiled at the pink and orange sunrise peeking over the horizon. It's brother sun would not be far behind. Turning her head away, she looked down at herself. Her clothes where torn and bloodstained. The cuts from the thorns had begun to scab over. She pressed a shaking palm over them, and some disappeared. After a moment, she rested, breathing deeply.

She looked over at Knives, who was still unconscious. Why hadn't he woken up?

"He's still alive."

Jinx jumped at the sudden sound, and faced her sister.

"What have you done with him?"

"I put him in a coma so he couldn't overpower my mind and send for help. I'll let him go after we get to town, and the two of you can go from there."

"Twi, please come with us—"

"_End_ of subject."

Jinx shut her mouth disappointedly.

"So where are we going then?"

Twilight shrugged. "Back where I found you."

Jinx nodded.

"Your wounds..." Twilight said suddenly. "They're gone."

"Not gone, but less of them."

"How?"

"I can do a lot of things." She said cryptically, waving Twilight's amazement aside. "I'm sure you can do more than grow vines out of your back?"

Twilight almost smiled. "Yeah, but they're harder. Vines are the easiest, and fire."

Jinx nodded slowly. "Light is easiest for me."

"You were holding back." Twilight accused, sounding hurt. Jinx glanced away.

"I didn't want to hurt you. Even if we never were on the best of terms."

The sisters were silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

The words were so soft Jinx didn't know if she'd heard them right. "What?"

"I'm sorry." She said a little bit louder.

"It's alright." She said just as quietly. She touched her sisters arm reassuringly. "I forgive you."

She felt a tremor radiate through her sisters' skin, and she hugged her.

"It's alright, Twi. It's over."

"That doesn't mean that it's okay that I did it."

"You can move forward if you can't let go of the past. I've said you're forgiven, and I'll hear _no more _about it."

Jinx could read her mind and she knew she was sorry. She felt guilty.

"I have guilt too, you know." She sighed. "I can never forgive myself for accepting to fight you. If I had killed you... I don't think I could have gone on."

Twilight though for a moment. "Likewise."

They sat for a moment in silence, lost in their own private thoughts.

"Let's get you home."

The canyon around them materialized, and faded into the familiar town square from the day before. Vash called out to her, and she turned to see him and Starr racing over, waving furiously. Jinx waved back enthusiastically as them, a wide grin spreading across her face. Vash pulled her up into a gentle hug, minding her arm, and kissed her. Twilight stood awkwardly to the side as Starr knelt down next to Knives and felt his pulse.

"Here." She mumbled, and held her hands shyly over his body. With a sudden jolt he snapped out of his comatose state. Starr started to try calming him down as Twilight sunk into the background. Jinx was talking with Vash, but she caught her hand.

'_Twi, please.' _She spoke in her mind. Twilight smiled sadly.

Vash looked back and forth between the silent argument, wondering what they were talking about. He noticed that they had the same emerald eyes.

The other girl nodded curtly, and glanced at him. Jinx smiled and pulled Vash over.

"Vash, this is my sister, Twilight."

The outlaw's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected _that._

"Your... sister...?" His eyes snapped back and forth between the two. A broad grin spread across his face. "Nice to meet you! I'm Vash." He held out an enthusiastic hand, which Twilight tentatively took.

"Hello." She said sheepishly. She cast her eyes down. "Sorry 'bout Knives."

"That's alright. Who could blame you?" he smiled his halcyon smile. Her eyes fretted nervously away.

'_Well he sure isn't like Knives.'_

'_Told ya.'_

Behind them, Starr and Knives had gotten into an argument about what _really _happened to Knives. Apparently, he had no clue what had happened, and wondered furiously how he had ended up in the middle of a 'spider' infested town. Starr didn't back down, and insisted that he had run away. The other three watched the argument now, thoroughly amused. Twilight blushed, embarrassed.

No one was prepared for what happened next.

Knives seized Starr's face in his hands, and kissed her. Her eyes went wide with shock, and she half raised a fist to hit him with. But after a tense second, she relaxed, closing her eyes and lowering the fist. Then Knives pulled away abruptly, the normally cynical and genocidal Plant flushed a brilliant red. Starr sat frozen in place. The other three stared at them, mouths gaping wide. Knives made to escape, but Starr caught him and pulled him back into another kiss.

Jinx collected herself faster than the other two, and pulled them away from the scene. Vash followed her in a trance, but Twilight just felt sick to her stomach.

"Did Knives just... did he...?!" Vash stuttered, dumbfound. He glanced back over his shoulder to be sure that, in fact, it _was _real. "Oh my God. I must be dreaming."

"No," Jinx giggled. "There would be donuts."

Vash nodded in agreement. "This is _insane..."_ he muttered to no one in particular.

Twilight started to walk away.

"Wait!" Jinx caught up with her and blocked her path. "Please, Twi." she pleaded, "Please."

"I can't, Jinx." she whispered, her eyes cast at the ground. "I have to go." She looked up and met her sister's eyes. "I'm dying, Jinx."

Jinx sucked in a ragged breath against her will. "What?"

"Though I cannot physically age, I will still live the life span of a normal human being."

Jinx calculated the math in her head. "So you're ninety?" She nodded deftly.

This new revelation saddened her sibling, and they sat in melancholy silence.

"I've not felt like I did for years, Jinx. I'm sorry, unlike you, I won't live forever."

Jinx opened her mouth to protest, but the sob that replaced it destroyed any hope of speech. Tears burned through her lids and her throat tightened. Twilight pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back rhythmically.

"Don't worry, Jinx. I've lived a full life. I got to see you again before I die. And you taught me so much... for the first time in decades I feel _whole_. Remember that, Jinx: now that we've found each other we'll never truly part. I'll become one with the earth and sun and sky. I'll be all around you."

She gently removed herself from the embrace as a light breeze fluttered through the air. Twilight's figure slowly faded; silver particles swirled around her, and she was gone.

Jinx stared sadly at the now empty space in front of her. She looked down at her feet as the tears burned in her eyes.

* * *

She sulked. She felt terrible. In the whole epic of finding her lost sister, and then losing her just as quickly, just tore her apart. She felt sick all the time, too. Vash would lie next to her in bed, stroking her back or a shoulder. She would close her eyes and lay with him for hours. On occasion, Starr would be there too. Finally Vash forced her out of bed.

"Come on. You can't mope forever."

She groaned inwardly and reluctantly followed.

Vash got Jinx and Starr involved in a game of 'Cowboys and Outlaws'. Vash (naturally) ended up as and outlaw, while the girls ended up as cowgirls. The game brightened their dampened spirits; Jinx jumped after Vash, Starr and the other kids following close behind. Vash jumped around idiotically, smiling wildly and screaming for mercy. Jinx and co. tailed him diligently, until they cornered Vash against a wall. Jinx lead the pack, a huge smile plastered on her face. She raised her invisible gun, and took aim.

But then she froze, and her smile melted from her features. The world seemed to stop, and Vash saw her knees buckle. He leapt up and caught her in his arms, shaking her limp figure, calling her name. The children cowered behind Starr as Vash hoisted Jinx up into his arms and rushed her to a hospital.

* * *

Jinx could hear hushed voices around her, whispering urgently to one another. She recognized that one voice belonged to Vash, but couldn't make out the other. The unknown man left, and she heard the door shut behind him. She felt Vash take a seat somewhere else in the room. He fidgeted in his chair nervously.

"Vash?" She whispered softly. Vash was instantly at her side.

"Jinx." He whispered, excited and nervous at the same time. "Oh, Jinx..."

"What's wrong?" She was afraid of the unknown tone in his voice. "Is something wrong with me?"

"No, no! Not at all!" He said cheerfully.

"So why am I here? Why did I pass out?"

Vash smiled a smile she'd never seen before... it was filled with true happiness.

* * *

They had a daughter. She had her mother's emerald eyes, and her father's blonde locks. She had a small crescent moon birthmark just below the inside of her right elbow.

Vash cradled his daughter in his arms, his aqua eyes large and glassy.

"She's beautiful." He whispered in awe, rocking her gently back and forth.

Jinx smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Isn't she?"

Starr walked through the open door. "Ready to go for the picnic?"

"Yes." Vash handed the bundle over to Jinx, and picked up the basket. Knives stood off to the side, watching the scene. Starr walked over and took her husbands' hand, kissing his cheek.

They filed out of the mansion carved into the face of the canyon, and lay atop the blanket spread over the ground. Starr and Jinx were playing with the baby, and Vash lay spread out on his back, staring up at the sky. Could things get more perfect?

Knives sat close to his sibling, and thoughts flowed between the two. Knives was still shocked by his affection toward Starr.

'_I'm glad you found someone, Knives.'_

'_I'm glad you did, brother.' _He almost smiled. _'I didn't think... I could ever feel like this.'_

Vash smiled. _'Me either.' _He turned to look at the three. _'It's nice.'_

'_Yes.'_

Abruptly the older Plant's thoughts became anxious. Vash shot up too, tense and rigid. Jinx and Starr stopped also, listening. A low rumbling echoed around the surrounding canyon. The party rose and stood alert. Jinx cradled the whimpering child in her arms. The rumbling grew.

Vash and Knives scrambled up to get a better view, their vision stronger than the girl's. Dust rose from the opposite end of the gorge. They strained their eyes.

"RUN!" They suddenly yelled spontaneously, charging toward the girls. Jinx and Starr bolted. The brothers caught up with them and pulled them toward the rocky wall. They pushed them girls up against it, pressing their bodies tightly against theirs. The herd of stampeding thomases barreled by them; Vash and Knives quivered with the strong gust of wind. The ground trembled beneath them, and their screams were lost in the deafening noise of the herd. Eventually, the last thomas cantered by, and the brothers hesitantly removed themselves.

Vash and Knives glanced around cautiously, venturing away from the wall. Jinx and Starr hugged each other close, with the baby held snugly in between.

A great crack echoed throughout the canyon. The brothers snapped their heads toward the girls, whose heads snapped up toward the sky. The great canyon wall was crumbling from the top down, spilling over. Vash and Knives propelled themselves into the raining rocks toward Jinx and Starr, who soon vanished behind a mound of stones. Vash ran frantically through the falling missiles, but one conked down on his head.

Everything went black.

* * *

His head was throbbing. _What happened?_ And obnoxiously bright light blinded his aqua eyes, and he shut them again. He reached out a sluggish hand to probe the bandaged lump on the back of his head. He grimaced.

"Oi, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

His eyes opened again. Unfamiliar faces slowly came into view.

"Wha—?" he slurred. His eyes shot wide.

_Jinx. Starr. Knives. His daughter..._ The images flashed like lightning through his mind. Stampeding thomases, falling rocks, utter chaos.

"Jinx!" he gasped wildly. "Where's Jinx?"

The other people looked around in alarm.

"You and the other guy were the only people we pulled out of that mess." Someone said gently.

Vash sat frozen in horror. The terrible sentence echoed in his head. He leapt up and barreled out the door. Someone caught him round his waist and slammed him into a chair. Vash looked defiantly up into his brothers' cold eyes.

"I need a moment alone with him." growled Knives. The people quickly departed.

The two Plants glared at each other for a long instant.

"You think this is _my _fault?" yelled Vash.

"It's _your _fault I ended up in a glass _dome_ and got attacked by a _demon!_"

"Well it's _your_ fault all this happened in the first place!"

"Why can't you see we're the superior race?"

"Because we're not!"

"We _are! _Stop clinging to Rem's foolish ideals!"

"You _murdered_ her! Everyone!"

"She was dead the moment she chose to save that scum!"

"Rem gave her life so that they could live!"

"Foolish act."

Vash stood defiantly in front of his brother. "No. It wasn't. This is. Was."

The two brothers stormed out of the house in opposite directions.

'_When we meet again, Vash... I'll kill you.'_

'_Don't count on it.'_


	13. Moon

Okay, I didn't like the way this was going, so I changed it. I EDITED MERYL'S ENGAGEMENT OUT. SHE IS NOT ENGAGED. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**This is where the original Trigun series takes place, and the story starts up again many years after Vash disappeared to go fight with Knives.**

Meryl was working on some paperwork in her living room. It had been a short, exiting year.

A sharp knock at the door yanked her sharply from her thoughts, and she reluctantly got to her feet. She opened the door, at which stood a young girl, probably sixteen or seventeen. She wore black pants and a white tank top covered by a sand colored trench coat that reached just above her ankles.

"Sorry, I'm not interested—" Meryl began before she interrupted her.

"Are you Meryl Stryfe?" The girl asked hurriedly.

"Yes." Meryl said, taken aback. "Who are you?"

"Do you know where Vash is?"

Meryl started. She hadn't thought about Vash in years. Instantly suspicious, she decided to play dumb. "Vash the Stampede? The outlaw? Why would I know where he is?"

"You and agent Milly Thompson were assigned by the Bernardelli Insurance Society to find and tail Vash the Stampede because he was a liability."

Meryl didn't expect that coming, and she let her face slip, but quickly regained it. The girl noticed.

"I'm not out to hurt him or get the reward or anything like that. I simply have a message for him and his brother."

"His _brother?"_ Meryl thought back to all Vash had told her about his genocidal brother, Knives.

"Yes. It's quite urgent."

Meryl looked down at her sadly. "I'm sorry, um..."

"Moon."

"I'm sorry, Moon, but I haven't seen Vash for years. They last I saw of him was just before he went to go fight his brother. And that was a long time ago. No one has even heard of Vash the Stampede since. He might be dead."

"He's not."

Meryl gave her a peculiar look. "Just who are you?"

Moon flipped out a pair of metal-framed orange specs, and put them on. Meryl gaped at her.

"I'm just the messenger. Thanks for your time, but if he isn't here, I'd better get a jump on finding him. Could take years." She smiled, and turned to go.

Meryl stopped her. "Where did you get those?" She gestured to the sunglasses.

"They were Vash's." She tried to leave again.

"Wait! I... I'll come with you!" _What made her say that?_

Moon scrutinized her face, then shook her head. "No, I can't get anyone involved."

She walked slowly away, and disappeared.

That was the last Meryl saw of her.

* * *

**A Few Months later**

Meryl and Milly ambled up a street in the large city of Tarret, shopping. They were on a two week vacation together from their Insurance work. They had stopped at the convenient store and stocked up on Milly's favorite food: pudding. Suddenly she gasped and pointed across the street.

"Look, Meryl! That looks just like the cross Mr. Priest used to have!"

Meryl followed her gaze and jumped. It was indeed the very same cross!

The duo crossed the street and walked up to it. It was leaning against a satchel in front of a cracked door of a thomas stall. Meryl reached out to touch it, but her hand was arrested by another in the air. Her eyes snapped up to the face, and she gasped. Moon stared back mutely; all the color drained from her face. Meryl jumped back in alarm.

"Moon!"

Milly looked back and forth between the two. "You know her, sempai? Why does she have Mr. Priest's cross?"

"I found it in the dessert." Moon directed to Milly. "I guess you must be Milly Thompson?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"You used to travel with Vash the Stampede. I'm looking for him."

"Oh! He's here? How nice, sempei! We can go see him!"

"No, no, I don't know if he's here. I'm still looking."

"Oh, okay. So what are you gonna do with the cross?"

"I don't know." She caught Milly's hopeful look. "Would you like it?"

"Oh, yes!"

Moon picked it up one-handed, and passed it to Milly. Meryl stared at her in shock. Only Vash, Wolfwood, and Milly had ever been able to lift that cross. And Moon had picked it up with one hand as if it were as light as air.

Moon turned to pick up her bag and shut the thomas stall door. "Well... bye."

"Bye, Moon! Gee, Meryl , I like her! She seems nice. Where did you meet her?"

"She looked me up a few months ago in her pursuit of Vash." Meryl felt suspicious again. "Com'on, let's follow her."

"Okay sempei."

They twisted through the crowds after her, and she circled around the front of the stables. She then vanished inside the hotel across the street.

Meryl and Milly stopped at the corner across the street, watching her enter.

"Something's going on here." Meryl said, "Why would she want to find Vash so bad? The reward?"

Milly shrugged, the cross still slung over her shoulder. "She doesn't look like the type, sempai, but we'll find out."

* * *

The next morning the two decided to go and talk with Moon. They were directed from the hotel to the stables, then finally to the riding ring. They glanced around, when a sudden gust of wind nearly knocked them off their feet.

Moon rocketed by on her thomas at top speed, her body moving fluidly with the beat. Her long blonde hair billowed wildly behind her. She caught sight of them and slowed her thomas to a stop.

"Hello." she said awkwardly, "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to ask you some questions." Meryl said authoritatively.

Moon dismounted and handed the thomas over to a stable hand.

"About what?"

"Vash the Stampede."

Meryl saw her tense up for a split second. "I'll answer what I can, but it's not much."

"Why are you after him? The reward?"

"I'm not _after_ him, I'm _seeking _him. Why would I want the reward?"

"Well what are you 'seeking' him for?"

"I have a personal message for Vash and Vash alone; no one else."

They were walking in the square now, circling around the shops.

"What do you mean 'For Vash alone'?"

"That means only he can hear what I have to say, and I cannot tell you or anyone else, besides Knives—"

"Knives?! Vash's brother that he hates?"

"He hates him now?" She looked down sadly. "They didn't used to hate each other. Oh dear, this will be complicated now... Knives might not even be with Vash."

* * *

A young man strode casually across the square, dressed in a white shirt and khaki pants. The golden locks of his hair were tied at the back of his head in a short ponytail. His aqua eyes were shielded from the sun by a pair of orange-tinted glasses, and the silver hoop that hung from his left ear glittered in the light.

Any onlooker would have never suspected that this man could really be the infamous outlaw known as Vash the Stampede. But during the past few years, his name had become less and less used. It was as if the Humanoid Typhoon has disappeared from history. Many thought he had died. Some thought he was in hiding.

They would have been terrified had they known he was living among them.

Yet, ironically, he wasn't the one they should be afraid of.

Vash listened sadly to his brothers' angry, vivacious thoughts, but continued on in his shopping. Another uneventful day.

So far.

* * *

Moon suddenly tensed up. She could feel Vash was somewhere close. Meryl and Milly watched her as she scanned the crowd.

"Moon? Are you alright?"

"I gotta go!" She bolted.

"Hey!" They raced after her.

She dashed through the crowd, with Meryl and Milly gaining. She jumped up on some crates and scanned the crowd again. The duo stood below her, beckoning her down. She ignored them as people turned to stare at her, pointing. She whipped around suddenly and locked her gaze with a blonde-haired man wearing orange-tinted sunglasses.

* * *

The square suddenly erupted with gasps and shrills. Vash whirled around, clutching the imaginary handle of his gun. A blonde teenager was standing on some crates in the middle of the square, scanning the crowd. Abruptly, she spun around and stared deep into his eyes. He stared back mutely, frozen with shock. She jumped down ten feet from the crates and pushed through the crowd toward him. He saw Meryl and Milly weaving through the crowd after her, and the spell was broken.

Vash bolted down a side street, his pursuers footsteps echoing after him. Meryl and Milly called out his name, and he glanced over his shoulder. The blonde girl was gaining. He scaled a fence, and the teen soared over after him. Vash made a wrong turn and found himself cornered in an alleyway. He faced the golden haired teen as she slowly sauntered up to him, her body tense and rigid. She stopped a few feet away and stared at him in shock.

"Vash the Stampede." She mused. "You look different than I was told."

Vash knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, and tried to read her mind. She smiled and shut him out.

The two Insurance girls ran down the alley toward them, and the teen turned in surprise. Vash lunged to escape, and she held up a casual hand. Vash stood frozen, unable to move a muscle.

"Hey!" Meryl cried in alarm as Milly pulled out her stun-gun and fired. Moon held up another hand and disintegrated the x-shaped bullet with ease.

Vash found he could move again and lunged at Moon but fell face-first onto the ground. He looked up, but she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Milly cried.

"You two stay back." Vash growled, "She could be dangerous."

"I'm no danger." Moon said, popping out of nowhere in front of his nose. He stumbled backward in shock. "Not to you, anyway."

"Just who are you?"

"You mean you don't know who she is?" Meryl spoke up, pulling out her derringers.

'_Some things never change.' _Vash chuckled. "No, I don't know her. So who are you? That wasn't humanly possible."

Moon giggled. "You should know better."

His eyebrows knit together. "What do you want from me?"

"I bring you a message." she said as she dug something from her bag. She pulled out Vash's silver .45 Long Colt EAGLE and tossed it to him. "And we need your help."

He caught the gun with a shocked expression on his face.

"Who's 'we'?"

She threw a sharp glance at Meryl and Milly. "That's for you and Knives alone to hear."

Vash pointed the gun at her; she kept her face impassive. "Who are you?"

"I am Moon. I doubt you'd remember me, I can't remember you. It was a very long time ago." She paused to remove the orange glasses from her face (which, Vash noticed, looked exactly like his). Her shocking emerald eyes glittered in the dim light of the alley.

"Do you recognize me?"

The gun faltered. All the color drained from his face and he swayed.

"You... you can't be...! I... I watched you die! _We_ watched you die!"

His knees buckled and he collapsed on the ground. She knelt down next to him, and shucked off her coat. Then she held forth her right arm for inspecting.

He grabbed it eagerly, and tears threatened to fall as he brushed his fingers softly over the crescent-moon shaped birthmark on the inside of her arm just below the elbow. He pulled her into a tearful hug, and she hugged him back, smiling.

Meryl and Milly stood off to the side, completely confused.

"Vash, who is she?" Meryl cried once she couldn't take it anymore.

The outlaw got shakily to his feet. "I'll tell you later. Right now we've gotta..." he trailed off, giving Moon a peculiar look.

Milly was eyeing Moon suspiciously. "How'd she do all that stuff, Mr. Vash?"

Vash waved a hand dismissivly. "We can't talk now. We've got people to save."

Moon was digging around her bag again, and tossed Vash his glorious red coat, which he caught, smiling.

"You've been everywhere, haven't you?"

"Me? You're the one who's been everywhere. I was just following you. You sure do travel a lot."

"Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah. But I'm just glad it didn't take me _ten years _to find you."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "How was I supposed to know— Hey! Wait a minute, where'd you come from? Where are the others?" His eyes widened in alarm. "They are alive?!"

"Who do you got me here in the _first_ place?"

"How should _I _know? You didn't contact me—"

"Your mind isn't open."

"Yes it is!"

"I've been looking for you for _six months."_

"Why didn't she contact me?"

"She tried! She got nothing through to you!"

"Where _is_ she?"

"Kafira."

"Where's _that?"_

"It's another planet."

"What?! How in the world did you end up on another _planet?!_ No wonder you couldn't contact me."

"_Ahem?"_ Meryl tapped an impatient foot.

"Sorry." Vash said bashfully. "I've gotta go. Maybe we can meet up later?"

Meryl gave a confused nod.

"Bye Moon! Bye Mr. Vash!" Milly called after their retreating backs. "That was sure weird, huh, sempai?"

"Yeah." Meryl said distantly. "Weird."


	14. Secret

_Okay, if you don't understand everything in this chapter, don't fret! All shall be explained in time!!! __**Jay**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Vash unlocked the door of his apartment and ushered Moon inside. It was really a two story house he and Knives were renting for the time being. Knives hated staying anywhere inhabited with humans, so Vash had chosen a home far and secluded from civilization, even though he personally loved people to talk to.

"Can I get you anything?" He said, shutting the door behind him with a quiet snap.

"No, I'm fine." Moon looked around with interest. The apartment was small, but well kept and cheery.

They took seats on the couches and Vash immediately began babbling out questions to Moon, who held up her hands to try to slow him down. She found her father could be very talkative.

"So tell me what happened. Where are Jinx and Starr?" The question was one among thousands bubbling at his lips, but Moon clamped an impatient hand over his mouth.

"When the rockslide started, mom teleported us, but because she was panicking, she overdid it. We ended up on a different planet called Kafira, which is also inhabited by humans. It's not too far from Gunsmoke." She explained calmly and slowly.

"Why didn't you teleport back?" He quipped when she had removed the hand.

"She tried, but she didn't have enough energy." she explained, "She and Starr raised me, and then with all the power she had, she managed to teleport me back here to come and find you."

Vash nodded, looking her over slowly as if he were sizing her up. "You have your mother's powers."

"And some of yours." She whipped out a gun that strongly resembled the gunman's. The sleek silver caught the light, and the beam shimmered menacingly. "Being a hybrid I'm not exactly 'by the book'."

Vash grinned and turned his eyes to her face. "You look so beautiful... exactly like your mother. Those eyes are like exact copies." He reached out a hand and softly stroked her cheek.

"She used to say that all the time about my hair. She was right... it really is the same exact shade."

Vash dropped his hand and pulled her into a warm hug. "I feel terrible," the outlaw confessed, "That I wasn't there to watch you grow up."

Her eyes met his saddened gaze. "You couldn't have been there even if you knew we were alive. I forgive you... when we get mom and Starr back we'll all be together again. Speaking of Starr," she paused, "Where's Knives?"

"He's um... upstairs." He said awkwardly. Moon gave him a look.

"Do you really hate each other?"

Vash looked away uncomfortably. Moon sighed and untangled herself from the embrace. She looked back once; the gunman looked anguished and perplexed. What had happened between the two brothers? Moon knew they had never been the close kind, but still. How could they hate each other? She made her way up the creaky stairs.

Moon had never tried to contact Knives; Starr had warned her otherwise. Knives could block out anyone, no matter how powerful or how determined. Starr shared she had tried it only once, and it was enough to keep her from doing so ever again. So Moon treaded soundlessly by each door, listening intently. Her keen ears picked up everything, but with Knives it was a different story. She passed one very silent door, and stopped. Something nagged at the back of her mind. She reached for the knob, and opened it.

Her uncle Knives sat on the bed, sequestered from all around him. His toned muscles were tense and his posture impossibly rigid. Her eyes seemed to wander unwillingly to his pinched, disgusted expression. His icy blue eyes pierced her, and she froze, unable to move an inch. Too late she remembered his other numerous powers.

"Hello, Uncle." She tried to say genially, but it was almost unimaginable with the atmosphere of the tiny room.

He didn't speak, but if possible glared at her even more icily. He rose fluidly from the bed and neared her. Moon couldn't help but feel like helpless prey in front of a very dangerous predator. He circled her, and the feeling increased inside her. She was sure his keen ears could hear her heart beat faster and faster in her chest.

'_Who are you?' _A voice purred capriciously in her mind. She could feel him probing her thoughts, tying to invade her psyche. She dared a smile and raised the barriers, blocking him out unwaveringly. Knives found this very vexing. He'd never known anyone able to block him out before. Not even his brother.

"I'm Moon." She said out loud. She refused to play his game. She was powerful, and he had to know it. He didn't answer, and started to circle her almost belligerently. She watched him intensely, and he continued to glare at her frigidly.

Then he faltered slightly; she wasn't even sure if it was a trick of the light. But there was no mistake: a tiny rupture in the air around them lay the truth nakedly before them. Knives had recognized her.

"You know me." She churred triumphantly. He snarled and rounded on her, his face but an inch from her own. "Say it."

"You are Jinx's daughter." He spat furiously. Her amused expression did not calm his anger.

Abruptly he pushed past her, and she found she could move. He stormed down the stairs at an improbably speed. Moon caught up with him in the living room, where the twin Plants were having a silent conversation. Vash was trying to explain everything, but Knives was making it difficult. Finally he rounded on Moon.

"What's your proof?" His eyes pierced hers. "That you're his daughter? That she's alive?"

Moon gave a heavy sigh. She pulled at something around her neck. With a swift movement, she unclasped the silver chain around her neck. Vash and Knives leaned in to get a better look at the glittering objects that dangled from it.

They were the wedding rings the brothers had given Jinx and Starr all those years ago.

* * *

Meryl was suspicious. She had not liked the turn of events at all. _Who was Moon? _and_ Why did Vash react that way?_ Were only a few of the questions jumbled haphazardly in her head. She began pacing, trying to sort out the irritating mass of unanswered mysteries that surrounded them.

Milly was sitting silently across from Meryl, and spoke. "What are we going to do, sempai?"

Meryl continued to pace. Her thoughts jumped back and forth in her head. This was all Moons' fault. Why did she have to show up now, when she was finally starting to get over the loss of the outlaw, and find Vash? It was like ripping old wounds open. And that power... she definitely wasn't human.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this, Milly. No matter what it takes."

Milly stared intently at her partner. "Do you still like Vash, sempai?"

Meryl started. "What? The broomhead? No way!" Her heart began to beat out a painful rhythm.

Milly gave her a knowing smile. "Uh-huh."

"He told me to let go. He should do the same." Meryl snapped bitterly.

Milly gave a sad sigh, which was worse than if she had done nothing at all.

* * *

The next morning, the Insurance girls spotted Vash and Moon shopping in the town square. Vash had cut his hair and wore his brilliant red coat, topped off with his strange, enticing orange specs. Moon herself looked downright exotic: she wore a silky lavender dress that flowed to her calves with two slits cut high up her thighs. Two silver bangles encircled her arms just below her shoulders, and her golden hair fluttered gently in the wind. She also wore a leather brace on her right arm that reached up to her elbow, and a thin silver chain glittered from around her neck.

Meryl found that she was jealous. The emotion came out of nowhere, hitting her hard. She felt angry and rejected... but why? As if the Humanoid Typhoon could have feelings for her.

Vash and Moon were laughing; Moon danced around him. She pulled a donut seemingly from nowhere and flashed it at Vash, whose already hyper mood worsened as he jumped at her. She was fast, faster than seemed possible. She dodged him diligently, until he gave her his puppy eyes. She handed the pastry over and the outlaw devoured it on the spot. Then he smiled and hugged her warmly.

Meryl felt torn. She couldn't understand it. Who was she? Why did Vash act this way? He'd never acted like that around her. Or had he... and she was too blind to notice?

Suddenly Moon turned and starred off into the distance. Vash did too, listening with ears much keener than their own. The pair began gently pushing through the crowd, and then vanished into a dark alley. Meryl motioned for Milly to follow her, and they sprinted through the people toward the alley. They stopped and gaped.

The alley was a dead end, and Vash and Moon were gone.

* * *

"Ready?" Moon asked, holding out a delicate hand.

"I was never fond of this." the outlaw said miserably, taking it.

"Mom said you weren't. Would you rather we go by thomas?" She said coyly, flashing him a broad grin.

"No! No. This will be fine."

She smiled, and they began running, till their feet left the ground, and they were soaring. She smiled as the wind whipped her face. Of all her powers, flying was her favorite. She couldn't explain why... there was just something inside her that told her it was very important. She pondered for a moment upon this subject, trying to make sense of the strong, unidentifiable emotion. It seemed like in no time at all they reached the canyon, and Moon stowed the thought away for later. She dove into battle with the demon.

'_Like mother like daughter.'_ Vash thought as he stood atop the rocky outcrop of the canyon. Moon reminded him of Jinx in every way possible, save her golden hair, as Jinx's was a sweet, chocolate brown.

'_Vash!' _Knives' words scattered his thoughts, and he started, momentarily disappointed. He would have liked to dwell upon Jinx a moment longer.

'_I'm here, Knives.'_

'_I've found where the portal will be.'_

His heart quickened it's pace, and emotions threatened to spill. _'Where? When?'_

'_It will pass over Tarret just before sunset, in the town square.'_

Vash frowned. _'There's going to be a lot of people, Knives.'_

'_There isn't anywhere else more precise.' _he pressed, _'We could wander around fifty years and never find a better chance.'_

Vash was forced to agree_. 'Alright. I'll tell Moon. Make the preparations.'_

'_Got it.'_

Moon had finished with the demon and landed next to Vash. "Any news?" She asked, noting his troubled features.

"The portal. It will be over the square tomorrow at sunset."

Moon smiled and took his hands, and they disappeared.

* * *

Meryl and Milly stood staring blankly down the alley for a long time. What could have happened? They had seen the two turn down this alley with their own eyes! Where could they have gone?

"Where'd they go, sempai?" Milly finally asked in an awed, fearful voice. Meryl opened her mouth, but shut it. She was at a loss for words.

"Hey, Insurance girls!"

The two whirled around in horror. Vash and Moon were standing before them, smiling happily, oblivious.

"Whatcha doing?" Vash laughed. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"You were there... and now you're... here..." Meryl began stuttering hysterically.

Vash's eyes widened, and his normally bright, energetic expression melted from his face. Moon passed a weary hand over her eyes and her shoulders sagged. The two slowly exchanged a long glance, and Vash shook his head once or twice.

"I want and explanation!" Meryl yelled once she regained her voice. Vash cringed and tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't have it.

"Ever since _she _got here things have been crazy!" She pointed a belligerent finger at Moon. "Mystic powers, disappearing people...!"

'_Run.' _The thought boomed in Vash's head. He didn't hesitate. The Humanoid Typhoon bolted.

"Hey!" Meryl shrilled, and raced after them, with Milly in her wake. They pounded past the shops, their shoes thudding noisily on the dusty ground. Moon leaped over a fence, with Vash not far behind. But Meryl couldn't be shaken. She clamored up the rough wood and skidded down the other side. Milly followed with some difficulty, and they were running again. Vash and Moon had been resting around the corner, but they both sped off at the site of the two determined Insurance girls. They were on the run again, dashing down another side street.

"Why does this town have to have so many dead ends?!" Moon burst out in outrage, slamming her fist against the wall. Vash pulled her gently away, and she shook him off irritably. She looked down at her hand with a sour expression on her face as the crimson blood seeped down her wrist. For a moment her thoughts lingered on learning to control her anger better.

"We'd have to tell her eventually." He pressed, his features mundane.

Moon switched to telepathic thoughts and waved the comment aside. _'She loves you, Vash. It'll break her heart.'_

'_It's too cruel to keep on like this, Moon.'_

Moon hated to admit it, but the outlaw was right. It was too evil to make Meryl suffer. It wasn't fair. _'I could make her forget about you...' _The stray thought whispered coyly.

'_Don't _you _start!'_

Meryl stormed angrily towards them. Once she was within reach of the outlaw, she threw a strong, well aimed punch at Vash's jaw. His head snapped skyward with the force of the blow, and he careened over onto the dust. Moon dropped down at his side.

"Dad!" She couldn't stop the word from escaping her mouth, and she clamped her hands over it in horror. Vash's eyes widened, too.

"_DAD?!_" The words echoed awkwardly off the walls surrounding them and Meryl's eyes snapped beck and forth between the two. "I _knew _it! I knew she reminded me of someone... it was _you!" _She pointed and accusing finger at Vash. "Why didn't you tell me?!" she screeched.

Vash reached out to touch her. "Meryl, please... let me explain..."

"Don't touch me!" she spat. Her words stung him and his face fell. Meryl instantly regretted her tone, she hadn't meant it to come out so harsh, even though a thousand different emotions were rampaging throughout her person. She tried to calm herself, taking several deep, shuttering breaths.

Moon helped Vash gingerly to his feet. The gunman rubbed his bruised jaw absentmindedly, and faced Meryl. "Why don't we go someplace more cheerful... and we'll explain everything?"

"That would be great." Milly answered for her partner, smiling. "How nice that you have a daughter, Vash!"

Vash gave her a sheepish smile and Meryl rolled her eyes.


	15. Explanations & Broken Hearts

**Chapter 15**

Back at his apartments, Vash explained all the events that had taken place in the past twenty-three years, including Jinx, Starr, Knives, Twilight and (briefly) Moon. Then he explained the rock slide, and the tragic death of his wife and child. He explained how he and Knives had gone their separate ways hating each other, wanting to kill each other. They had never been so lost or broken-hearted before, especially Knives. So Vash had wandered around for years, searching for some happiness, some feeble hope to save him from Hell, until he eventually met the Insurance girls, Wolfwood, Legato, and the Gun-Ho Guns. Then came the battle with Knives, learning to tolerate one another, and living with each other. Until Moon had sought him out.

Moon listened intently, leaning forward in her seat. She had been keen on learning all that her adventurous father had been doing for the past sixteen years. But when he finished she glanced over to Meryl, whose thoughts were confused... and hurt. She hadn't moved an inch since the long monologue had began, and she was just as still now. Moon turned away; she couldn't bear to see her eyes.

"Meryl, I'm so sorry. I should have told you." Vash reached a sympathetic hand out to her.

"Why should you? It's none of my business." She snapped at him. His eyes clouded over in pain. "I'm... glad you found someone, Vash. Now you can finally be _happy._" she said in a much softer tone, putting stress on the last word.

Vash opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He looked red and embarrassed.

"Meryl?"

She jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

"May I speak with you a moment?" Moon said, "Privately?"

Milly (who had been oddly silent through the whole conversation) pulled a reluctant Vash of the room, who was sending desperate, terrified thoughts to Moon. She gave him a reassuring smile. The door shut with a snap, leaving Meryl and Moon in awkward silence.

Moon sat back down at the table, and looked into Meryl's eyes thoughtfully.

"Meryl... Vash really does love you. Don't think he doesn't."

The last thing Meryl wanted was to be talking to the daughter of the outlaw. But she forced out her tight words, trying to make them convincing. "It's alright, Moon. He lives outside of time. Where would we have ended up?"

"That may be true, but it does not make the pain any less."

Meryl didn't need to hear this coming from her. Especially her. "Moon, I'll be happy. I need to find someone I can live my life with... and die with." She said brusquely. She wished the girl would leave. She felt as if she needed to be as far away from her and the halcyon outlaw as humanly possible.

Moon seemed at a loss for words. Her eyes were soft and sympathetic despite the venom in Meryl's voice. She wondered swiftly how she could be so calm and genial towards her.

Meryl forced a smile. "I need to let go. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I'm really sorry it had to be this way."

Meryl stared deeply at her, into her loving, emerald eyes. Suddenly she felt her bitterness seem to melt away. Moon seemed like a nice person after all. She cared for Meryl, she realized. She knew she loved Vash, yet she held no qualms against her.

"It's alright, Moon. I'll be fine." She said with sincerity in her voice now. The smile came without any reluctance.

Moon stared disbelievingly into her violet eyes, and shook her head. "You'll be better off when we're gone." She sighed. "I really hate how this turned out. I had hoped to find him quietly and tell him the news... so you wouldn't get hurt. I know you love him deeply, and this is really... _hard_ on you."

Wonder crept over the short Insurance girl's face. "How long have you known I loved Vash? I only met you once before."

"Since I first met you six months ago." Moon didn't hesitate to reply.

"How? Is it really that obvious?"

"No, it isn't. But I can...um..." Moon shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She twiddled her fingers, and suddenly found the ceiling super interesting. "I can read minds." She tensed up, ready for the worst.

Meryl fell out of her chair. "Plants can do that? Can Vash read my mind?!" She cried in utter horror.

"No, no!" She sighed in relief. Meryl had reacted better than she had expected. She pondered momentarily how she might have acted had she told her a few moments earlier. "It's a unique power of mine... being a hybrid I have special powers."

"Your mother was a human, right? How did she get her powers?"

"It's... complicated..." She looked away again.

Meryl nodded simply, and continued on. "So you have special powers... like mind reading and... teleporting?"

Moon gave her a sheepish, but somehow devious smile. "Yeah. Sorry about the scare earlier."

"It's alright. What else can you do?"

"Mind reading, teleporting, flying..." She began to count on her fingers childishly.

"Flying?!" Meryl wasn't really shocked, but the idea seemed so surreal.

Moon smiled cheerfully. "Yeah, flying. I should take you and Milly someday... I have a feeling you'd really enjoy it."

Meryl grinned broadly. "No doubt Milly would enjoy it!"

The conversation turned cheery once more as the two talked. Moon related her adventures from the past six months, and Meryl related hers from the few years she was with the infamous outlaw. They were laughing and joking, but Meryl suddenly felt uncomfortable again.

"Meryl?" Moon reached out a hand as the room became oddly tense. "I'm really sorry... about Vash."

Meryl looked away so she couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better... Vash loves you just as much."

Meryl was shaking now, and she let out a small sob. Moon hugged her tentatively, and turned her face gently to face her. Her eyes were no longer their sparkling emerald color, but a dull grey green. Meryl couldn't read them... they weren't full of pity, but instead... sorrow. She cared for her. Deeply.

"Come with me." She said, holding out a hand. "We need to cheer you up. We'll get Milly to come too." She gently hoisted her to her feet and guided her to the door. Milly and Vash were lounging in tense silence in the living room, and jumped up when they entered. Vash met Meryl's gaze for a second, but he instantly snapped them down toward the ground and his face flushing slightly.

"Milly, let's take Meryl out for some cheering up." Milly nodded deftly and Moon glanced slyly at Vash, who gave a curt nod. He departed, leaving the three alone.

"Where are we going, Moon?" Milly asked brightly. "Somewhere fun? Will there be pudding?"

Meryl couldn't help but smile. Moon stifled a giggle. "If you want."

"Oh goody! So where are we going?"

Moon hesitated for a moment. "You promise you won't be afraid?"

Meryl gave her a questioning look as Milly asked, "Afraid of what? Where are we going?"

Moon smiled slightly, and held out a hand to Milly, which she took.

"We're going flying." The room melted around them, and they found themselves atop the precipice of a canyon with the city of Tarret off in the distance.

The two Insurance girls were speechless. Moon walked to the tip of the cliff and stood, her arms thrown out and her hair billowing in the wild wind. "Perfect day for flying." she sad softly, then leaned forward slightly, and plummeted over the side.

"Moon!" The duo yelled in unison, bolting toward the edge, but Moon rose back up into view.

"Sorry!" She sputtered, "I got carried away." She landed lightly back on the ground and held out her hands. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Me, me!" Milly was the first to cry, followed by a slightly reluctant Meryl. Moon took their hands tight in hers, and they lifted gently off the ground.

"Ahh!" Meryl gasped involuntarily, and Moon held her hand tighter as she shut her eyes.

'_It's alright, Meryl. Just enjoy the ride.' _Meryl heard her voice speak softly inside her mind, and it startled her.

'_But... I'm...'_

'_I know it feels scary, but it's not. You only believe it's scary because it's new. If you forget your fear, you'll find you never had any in the first place.'_

Meryl slowly opened her eyes and saw the canyon zoom by under her. She threw a hesitant glance at Moon, who was looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Moon gave an encouraging smile, and Meryl tried to return it. She averted her eyes and tried to concentrate. She felt calmer, and her heart raced. Was she really enjoying this? She reached up her free hand and felt her lips: it was a smile. She looked again at Moon, who was beaming.

After a few more moments, they landed and sat down on a cliff. Moon sat down promptly, and swirled her hands through the air gently. A picnic basket appeared put of nowhere, along with a blanket. Inside were pudding cups, cake, cookies, and various other delights, which they started to eat vigorously.

"Wow, Moon, you sure can do a lot of neat stuff!" Milly piped up ecstatically, taking another spoonful of pudding.

Moon was lounged out on the ground, her legs stretched far out in front of her. "It's nothing, really. It's basically all I'm good at." She said almost sadly.

Meryl noted she looked weary and strained. Her shoulders sagged, and her eyes looked dull again. Moon read her mind and answered her thoughts.

'_I'm fine, Meryl. Don't worry about me.'_

'_But is something wrong? I hate to see you like this... it's almost like... almost like...'_

'_Vash?'_

'_...Yes...' _Moon nodded, and stared off at the suns._ 'Like when he thought about Knives... or Rem. Or maybe your mother, even. I couldn't know.'_

'_Meryl...'_ She was looking at her now, her expression pained and melancholy. Meryl wondered what had come over the usually optimistic teen.She had never seen the her look so dreary. Her face had sunk into the serious, sad expression Vash used sometimes. Her eyes were nearly black now, with the dullness. Meryl couldn't place it, there was something... something _tragic _about her. Something terribly sad.

'_You're right, Meryl... there is something tragic, but not about me.'_

Moon paused to collect her thoughts, then started again, hesitantly.

'_My mother was a human... but she just couldn't physically age. She had a sister who she met just before she had me... she would've been my aunt. My aunt also could not physically age, but being a human, she still lived a normal life span. She died at age ninety. That was about seventeen years ago.'_

She hesitated again, and closed her eyes, but the tears still leaked through.

'_My mother has found herself in the same position. The real reason she can't teleport back is because she's too weak to do so. I don't have the power to teleport her and Starr here, so she used nearly the last of her energy to get me here, to find Vash, so she could say goodbye...'_

'_My mother is dying.'_

Meryl wiped a tear away from her eye and glanced over at Milly, who had fallen asleep among a pile of pudding cups. Normally the sight would have cheered her, but it seemed a blanket of darkness had descended among them.

'_Vash doesn't know?'_

'_How could I even begin to tell him?'_

Moon was softly crying now. She had pulled her legs to her chest and placed her arms around them, burying her face in her knees. Meryl rose and went to sit next to her, comforting her, soothing her. She couldn't even begin to imagine what pain of mind the teen had gone through: sent by her dying mother to seek out her immortal father, and to get them back together to share her perishing breaths. The two cried softly together, till Moon collected herself enough to teleport them back home.


	16. In The End

**Chapter 16**

The next morning dawned dreary and bleak. Vash, Moon, and Knives were all sitting tensely in the breakfast room, not eating. They almost seemed like statues, they sat so perfectly still. Meryl always had read in books the line 'as still as stone'. But the three inmates around the table would have put that line to shame. Meryl and Millie looked at each other questioningly, and were about to speak when Moon spoke up, breaking the trance.

"A portal is passing over the town square today. They'll be coming that way, and we will be here to receive them. With any hope we will be successful." Moon said with a false smile on her lips. She looked tired and ragged. Vash was staring at her with care, and she glanced at him. Meryl could almost feel the tension between the two.

"Oh, well that's nice! Can we do anything to help?" Millie broke in.

"Well... if you could clear the square, it'd be a lot safer for everyone, but that's next to impossible."

"All we have to do, _Vash, _is just tell them you're in town." Knives sneered, and Meryl jumped. She'd never heard him speak before. In fact, she realized, this was the first time she'd ever seen him.

"No, I don't want to make it worse."

"Vash, it's Jinx and Starr for God's sake. Don't you think you can be a little more flexible?"

"Knives, stop it." Moon snapped. "You wouldn't understand; you're not in Vash's place."

He gave her a cold glare and retrogressed back into stony silence.

* * *

Sunset seemed to be rapidly approaching as the party neared the square in uneasy silence. Vash, Knives and Moon led the way, with Meryl and Millie bringing up the rear. The clouds above them looked oddly dark and forbidding. The last sun made it's way quickly down the horizon, till it was almost touching it. The trio in the lead climbed atop three high points in various places along the square, staring intently at the dark, swirling clouds ahead. Moon tore her eyes away to glance at Meryl and Millie, then at the horizon. They turned just as the sun touched the tip of the skyline. 

At the same moment the sky above began to rumble, and a strong wind tore its way through the town. People cried out in alarm and pointed to the sky, where the dark clouds began to swirl, with lightning striking down like a viper. The wind gusted around them, so strong now that it was taking people off their feet. They were running now, away from the sudden chaos. Meryl and Millie clung to a building for support, gazing at the inhuman trio in the sky. They raised their hands in unison, and the lightning exploded into a crackling circle in the middle of the spinning clouds. The light blinded them, illuminating the plaza with brilliant white light. Meryl shielded her eyes, and saw something fall down, down from the circle, plummeting toward the ground. Moon leapt from her perch and caught it, setting the large parcel on the ground. Vash and Knives strained under the light, and she flew back, raising her arms to the sky once more.

The swirling vortex quickly shrunk, the light died, and the clouds and wind stopped blowing around the square. Vash, Knives and Moon's hands dropped with sudden fatigue, but Vash and Knives jumped from their high posts. They ran towards the heap in the middle of the square.

Meryl looked up at Moon, who still stood atop the crates. She swayed, and collapsed. The Insurance girls rushed to her side, climbing atop the boxes to sit by her. Meryl dropped next to her, and pulled the half-Plant gently into her lap, calling her name. She opened her eyes wearily, and tried to smile. Her breath was rigid like the rest of her body, and she felt oddly cold in the heat of all the action that had just taken place.

"Meryl, look." Millie said, pointing towards the center of the plaza.

Knives was embracing a woman with black, wavy hair in his arms, and Vash was leaning over something on the ground, which he pulled up into his arms. He turned around, and Meryl saw it was another woman.

Moon forced herself up and climbed shakily down, running after Vash, Knives, and the two new arrivals. Meryl and Millie raced after them, ending up at Vash's apartments. Moon collapsed in a chair, and Vash carried the girl into his bedroom. Knives and the other girl were staring intently into each other's eyes, and Meryl knew enough to know they were having a silent conversation.

"Moon?" Vash called urgently from the bedroom. She shot out of her chair and staggered into the room, and Meryl peeked inside. Vash was leaning over the girl, who looked exactly like Moon except for her hair, which was a sweet chocolate brown. Though she was also much thinner, practically gaunt. Her bones stuck out painfully, and her eyes were tired and sad. She and Vash were whispering urgently as Moon kneeled down next to them. Moon took her mothers hand and rested it against her cheek, and tears began to flow. Meryl turned away from the scene, feeling like she was watching something intimate for only their eyes to see.

She and Millie sat down on the couch and waited, when the black-haired girl stepped in front of them. Her blueish-purple eyes were soft and kind, but her body was tense and alert.

"Which one of you is Meryl?" She asked softly.

Meryl glanced at Millie uncertainly. "I am."

She smiled sadly. "I'm Starr, Moon's aunt. Knives told me... you feel for Vash?"

Meryl looked away quickly and blushed. "Yes." She said almost inaudibly.

"Very much?"

"Yes."

Starr glanced at Knives, who shrugged. She turned back to Meryl, and called for Moon.

Moon walked quickly out of the bedroom and up to Starr, eyes half closed and wet. They stared at each other for a long moment, when Moon's eyes snapped open and her jaw dropped. Meryl started to feel uneasy as Moon glanced back and forth between the bedroom, Meryl and Starr. She wished she knew what they were saying!

Finally Moon bolted back into the room and mentally said something to Vash, who's eyes widened in shock like hers. He whirled around to face Starr, and the girl on the bed looked as confused as Meryl felt. What was going on here?

Vash looked down at the girl and they locked gazes. She looked shocked at first, then sad, then slightly happy again. Her eyes suddenly darted away and locked with Meryl's. She felt frozen; she couldn't tear her gaze away.

Moon tapped her shoulder, and the spell was broken. "I'd like you to meet someone." She gently took Meryl's hand, leaving Millie alone on the couch.

She led her cautiously into the bedroom, and shut the door after them. The woman on the bed stared up at her and tried to smile. Meryl tried to smile back.

"Meryl, this is my mother, Jinx." Moon said, and shrank into the background.

"Nice to meet you, Meryl." Jinx said softly. Meryl felt frozen. "You don't need to be afraid."

She cautiously stepped forward and kneeled next to the bad and Vash. She forced herself to look into her eyes, which were like exact copies of Moon's, but which looked aged, sad and tired.

"I'm dying, to be blunt." Vash looked down sadly. "And I hear you love Vash." At this the outlaw turned a brilliant red. Meryl didn't know what to say.

"I want to leave my husband and my daughter in good hands," Jinx continued, "And I want them to be happy. I will be gone soon, so I need to find someone to watch out for these troublesome two, because I can't leave Starr to take after them in good consciousness. So... I'm asking you, Meryl, to take care of my family for me."

Meryl was shocked into silence. "Me?" She whispered when she had regained her voice, "But I can't live forever."

Jinx gave her a melancholy smile. "Neither could I... but you might. I could try."

Meryl was completely lost now.

"She means to transfer her life energy into you, Meryl, and the result could be immortality."

Meryl jumped at Moon's forlorn remark, and she turned to look at her. Tears had carved their way down her cheeks, and she eyes were red and puffy. Meryl felt terrible. Moon felt like she was replacing her mother.

"I... I..." Meryl stuttered, caught between her own feelings and Moons'. Moon's voice echoed in her head.

'_Go ahead, Meryl. My mother's death is inevitable... but I can't afford to loose both of them.'_

Vash indeed was looking very lost and torn. His normally halcyon expression was pained, frightened, sad, forlorn, and tired. His eyes had dulled to a grayish blue, and his features seemed drawn.

Meryl looked away, and closed her eyes tight. Jinx's breath was quickly growing slower and more pained, and she reached out to Meryl.

"Please..." she whispered, "Please look after them for me. You love each other, and you need each other. There's no other way."

Meryl locked her eyes with the dulling green ones, and nodded slowly. Moon stooped over her mother and hugged her, kissed her. They exchanged a few sentimental tears.

She stepped away and Vash leaned over her and kissed her, holding her gently in his arms. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, then she looked to Meryl and held out her right hand.

Vash and Moon stepped away and hugged each other close. Moon shook in her father's arms, tears pouring from her eyes now.

Jinx took Meryl's hands in her own, and gave her a reassuring smile. She closed her eyes, and Meryl felt her hands grow warm. She gasped as she felt the amazing power flow through her, and she shut her eyes. She began to feel very cold, and her body suddenly felt very weak. She felt like her insides had turned to ice, with each new breath she found it harder to breathe.

Then the warm hands were gone, falling limply back onto the bed sheets. She felt Vash and Moon drop next to the bed, and then heard Moon let out a shrill sob.

Jinx was dead.

* * *

Meryl woke several days later, feeling oddly energetic. She pulled untangled herself from the bed sheets and stood herself in front of a mirror. She looked exactly the same. Was it all just a dream? Maybe she had dreamed all this? 

But she looked around the unfamiliar room with dismay. It was not her hotel room. It looked like Vash's apartment.

There was a slight knock at the door and Starr peeped inside to see her standing in front of the mirror. She slipped deftly inside and shut the door.

"Good morning." She whispered brightly. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. What happened?"

"You do not remember?"

"No."

Starr sighed and sat down on the bed. "Jinx gave you her life energy three days ago."

The painful memory rushed back into her head, and she grabbed a nearby chair to steady herself. "She's... dead?"

"Yes."

Meryl dragged herself drearily to the bed. What had she done?

"Meryl?" Starr asked gently, "Are you feeling alright?"

She didn't answer.

"Do you feel like you are intruding?"

Meryl gave a slight nod.

Starr shook her head. "Don't feel so. Jinx knew you would be the one to take over her role. She had been seeing you in dreams for nearly three years before she sent Moon to find Vash. She lives on in you." She touched her arm, where there was a small mark had appeared. It looked like a crescent moon that had been branded onto her wrist. It wasn't very noticeable, more like a watermark. She touched it gently, and her eyes began to water.

Starr shifted closer to her. "May I?" she asked, pointing to the mark. Meryl stretched out her arm in reply, and Starr wrapped her fingers around her wrist.

Meryl gasped in alarm with the sudden energy, but Starr closed her eyes in a sort of meditation. After a moment she pulled away and smiled.

Meryl felt light headed. She opened her mouth in question, but Vash burst into the room. Starr flew from the bed and nodded to him at the door. He closed it after her, and turned to Meryl, who had suddenly found the floor very interesting.

Vash gently sat down opposite of her, and they sat in silence for what seemed like ages.

"I'm so sorry, Vash." Meryl finally said after she couldn't take the quiet any longer.

"It's alright, Meryl." Vash said softly, taking her hand. She absentmindedly stroked his hand, but stopped when she realized what she was doing. He shifted his position, and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" she whispered back, "I've just taken the place of your wife. How can you thank me?"

"Jinx chose you because she knew you could handle it. And she knew... that I loved you."

Meryl was shocked into silence. Did the gunman really love her? His aqua eyes seemed bright again, and his lips twisted into a sheepish smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you too, Vash." She whispered. He pulled her into a hug, and stroked her back thoughtfully. She smiled, snuggling happily into his clothes, smelling the gunpowder that resided on them. How long had she dreamed of this?

"What about Millie? Where is she?" Meryl suddenly panicked, pulling herself reluctantly from the embrace.

"She's downstairs with Moon. Would you like to go see her?" He rose.

"Wait!" She grabbed hold of his hand, and he sat back down. She looked away again. "What's happened to me?"

He didn't answer at first. "You're immortal."

A chill went up her spine. Had she really wanted this? True, she loved Vash... but what about the people she was leaving behind? Like Millie?

"You're thinking about Millie?" He said softly, taking her hand. She nodded. He smiled slightly, and gently turned her to look at him again. "It will all work out."

"How?" She struggled to keep her words calm. "Leaving her behind, while I never age? All alone? What does that make me?" She broke down into tears, and Vash hugged her close.

She continued to cry into Vash's shoulder, and didn't notice Moon leaning against the doorway.

"What will happen to her? In twenty years? Fifty?" she sobbed, "It wouldn't be so bad if Wolfwood were still alive—"

She was interrupted by Moon, who slipped from her position and fell to the floor. Vash and Meryl both stopped to stare at her. She regained herself with lightning speed, and stood up, straight as a board.

"Wolfwood? Nicholas D. Wolfwood?"

"Yes." Meryl choked, confused. By the look on Vash's face, so was he.

"Moon, what is it?" The outlaw asked worriedly, rising.

"I've got to go." She bolted, and Vash raced after her. He returned a moment later, looking confused and troubled.

"She teleported." He said, sitting down absentmindedly on the bed. Meryl scooted close to him. He put an arm around her, lost in thought. What was that all about?

* * *

Moon was gone for days. Soon the days turned to weeks, and weeks to months. Meryl could see the strain this was putting on Vash. The way he saw it, he had lost his wife, and now his daughter. Knives and Starr were clueless. They had tried to contact her, but she had shut them all out. She didn't want to be found. 

Meryl sat with Millie in the bedroom, eating pudding. Pudding had always cheered Millie, but today she swirled her spoon absentmindedly around her cup, thoughts elsewhere. Ever since Meryl had told her the news, Millie had seen it only one way: that Meryl had died, and she was all alone.

Meryl had tried to convince her otherwise, but it was hard, seeing it was basically true. Meryl would outlive Millie, and Millie would be all alone.

Meryl hated it. It was the worst part of the whole epic. She would loose her co-worker, her partner, and her best friend.

Suddenly Vash burst into the room, making them jump.

"She's back."

They flew down the stairs after him, running toward the city gates. Their eyes vainly searched through the dust. Then there was a small figure walking slowly towards them. Moon slowly came into view, and smiled defiantly at their angry, worried expressions. Vash started to chide her, but stopped when he glimpsed another figure in the dust.

It was a tall figure of a man, who was slowly ambling toward them. His hand darted to his face, and her drew away a cigarette, then put it out on the bottom of his shoe. Tension and hope rose in the party as Moon turned to him; beckoned him closer.

Millie took a hopeful step forward, and Meryl gasped.

The Priest's raven black hair fluttered softly in the breeze, and he removed his dark shades, stowing them away in a pocket. He smiled at them and waved.

Meryl felt Millie launch herself at the Priest as the air rushed past her. Millie met the Priest halfway, and he pulled her into a tearful hug. Meryl smiled as the tears fell down her cheeks, and stole a glance at Vash. She couldn't help but laugh: the outlaw's jaw was hanging open, and his aqua eyes were wide with shock. She put her arms around him, and he looked down at her. Her smile spread to his face, and they both laughed.

Wolfwood and Millie reached the group, hand in hand. Wolfwood winked at Vash, who returned it with a smile. He had known about Wolfwood's faked death. It had pained Wolfwood to leave Millie, but he did it for his best interest: the Gung Ho Guns were hot on his tail. He did it to protect her.

The happy emotions raged contagiously through the diverse group of friends; even Knives and Starr were having their own private moment. Moon hugged Vash and Meryl tightly. Vash went to talk with Wolfwood, and Meryl pulled Moon aside. She hugged her as the tears stung her eyes.

"Thank you." she whispered, "Thank you so much."

'_And if you keep your vision clear, you will see the future. What happens in our future is our own responsibility. Your ticket to the future... is always... blank.' -_Rem Saverem-

* * *

There... it's done... I feel quite sad now, knowing I can't write anymore on this. I enjoyed writing this very much, and I hate to have to lay down my pen. -sigh- 

Vash: Awww, don't feel bad! We're still here!

Moon: Yeah!

Hmm... that's true...

Alex: Maybe you should write a sequel with me in it!

O.O Who are you?

Alex: Well I can't tell you HERE, that's a secret! Besides, Vash and Moon might kill me.

...well Vash wouldn't, at least.

Vash: Right!

Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the story, and-

Knives: You better have enjoyed it, humans.

What did I tell you? If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.

Vash: Yeah, Knives! Have a heart!

Knives: ...

AHEM. Hope you enjoyed the story, and please review!

Knives: REVIEW OR DIE, HUMANS.

... Okay, I'll let that one slip, but you'd better watch yourself in the future, Knives!

Knives: Hah! As if a _human_ could do anything to me.

Oh _really? _-smacks with frying pan- Take that!

Knives: -curses colorfully, rubbing his head-

Vash, Moon, Alex & Moi: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!


End file.
